Ryuko Nakamura: Rise and Shine
by Ryuko Nakamura
Summary: It's a new day in Lima, Ohio, and it's time for a new star to take to the stage. Follow Ryuko on another journey as she fights and sings her way through bullies, sex, and highschool love. Futa, incest, and harem fanfic, as well as naughty stuff in the first chapter. You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

I love Glee fanfics here, so I decided to write one of my own

I've never actually watched the show, so I'm just gonna do things my own way. That's how everyone else does it, right?

There's also going to be plenty of sex in this one, so sorry if those scenes suck, I've never had to type one out before

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to the TV show

/

 **Warning: Lewd bits ahead**

/

"Ryuko, have you got everything you need for your first day of school"

"Yeah Mom, don't worry!"

Rapid footsteps can be heard as a girl runs down the stairs in a white tank top and black jeans, sliding across the floor on her socks, grabbing her bag, and stopping at her shoes

This would be Ryuko Nakamura, the new girl in Lima, Ohio. A seventeen year old with black spiky hair, red eyes, DD cup breasts, a nice ass, nice thick hips and thighs, and a rather big secret currently trying to rip a hole in her pants

Her mom Takeda walks in, another woman in her late twenties with F cups, a big ass, and very thick hips and thighs (not too thick though, just right~). She has black spiky hair and red eyes like Ryuko, but her hair is much longer than her daughter's

"Honey, aren't you gonna take care of yourself first? You'll rip your pants again if you don't"

She huffs "Not my fault I was born with a huge cock and balls. I'll go jerk off before I go"

Takeda chuckles as she gets the table ready for breakfast "You know you're supposed to shoot that cum in a girl's pussy and not all over your room, right~?"

"Says the woman who's been sucking and fucking my cock since I first got an erection~"

Takeda smirks lewdly at her, sitting down in her lap once Ryuko's in a chair "You loved every second of it, and you tried so hard to impregnate me despite me saying I was on the pill"

Ryuko giggles and casually gropes her huge tits "Well hey, it was my first time and you were super tight, just like you always are. You can't blame me right?"

Takeda shakes her head, undoing her pants, and then Ryuko's "I suppose I can't, men always send me looks like that, why not my own daughter?"

She pushes off her pants before taking off Ryuko's too, before getting rid of their underwear as well, exposing her soaking pussy and Ryuko's hard two foot long three inch cock and swollen softball sized balls "I'm off birth control now sweetie, we're doing this with no protection~"

Ryuko chuckles and kisses her neck "Good, now I get to stuff your womb with more than cum~"

She grips her hips and slides into her wet folds, making Takeda moan "Yeeeaaahhh~ I've been wanting a second child for a while"

Ryuko smirks and starts thrusting her hips at a normal pace "Don't worry Mom, you'll get our second kid, and your third and fourth~"

Takeda bites her lip as her daughter fucks her "Mmm~ Ah yes, can't forget that now. You've got very thick and potent cum, and you shoot gallons of the stuff~"

Ryuko starts to moan, picking up her pace. Lewd slapping noises echo throughout the house as she pounds her mother's tight pussy "You feel amazing Mom!"

Takeda bites her lip as she's pounded from below, loving the feeling of the massive shaft thrusting in and out of her "Y-you're going to make me cum sweetie!"

They both start to pant, each wanting the other to finish quickly and holding back their climaxes

Takeda turns around so she's facing Ryuko and holds her head in her large bust "R-ryuko, sweetie, I'm gonna.."

Ryuko starts moving harder and faster, feeling her cock start to pulse "M-me too Mom, together please.."

Takeda suddenly starts moving up and down on her daughter's pole, the mother and daughter duo rapidly moving their hips together

Their bodies twitch and they hug each other tightly, holding their bodies to one another as they shakily hump each other while Ryuko is as deep as possible, cumming inside her own mother's pussy

"O-oh Ryuko, sweetie, my love~ Look at my belly baby~"

Ryuko looks down and licks her lips as she sees Takeda's belly swelling out with her thick seed, knowing her mother was undoubtably pregnant, but not pulling out until she had finished cumming

Once she pulls out, Takeda looks like she's about to give birth to triplets, a sight that makes Ryuko unbelievably happy, among other things

"Oh sweetie, I can't go another round today, you drained me"

They both giggle and Ryuko has Takeda clean off her cock before she puts her pants back on "Thanks for that Mom~"

Takeda smiles mischievously "I just thought it would be a confidence booster for school~"

Ryuko slaps her ass playfully as she grabs a piece of toast, causing Takeda to moan "Oh you have no idea~ And now you've got a few buns in the oven~"

They both giggle as Ryuko grabs her bag, her guitar case, and her thin black hoodie with a blue fox on the back "Well I gotta go Mom, I love you"

Takeda smiles as she watches Ryuko leave "I love you too sweetie, stay safe!"

/

 **Timeskip: School**

/

After running the whole twenty miles to her school across rooftops and whatever else she could run on with her backpack and guitar case slung over her shoulder, Ryuko smiles as she sees the school she'd be going to from now on "McKinley High School huh? Doesn't seem too bad"

She walks into the school, looking around the place and seemingly unaware of the guys following her with slushies in their hands

They move to drench her, but she ducks around the cold drinks and shoves their faces into the lockers, making dents in them and breaking their noses

She lets them go and watches as they groan and grab their noses "What the fuck's your problem bitch?!" "Yeah! What the fuck?!"

Ryuko huffs "You nearly ruined my favorite hoodie, now eat a dick"

She kicks them both in their sides and walks away, doing a little victory dance "Oh that felt amazing!"

She walks down the hall until she comes across three girls in cheerleading uniforms talking to each other by their lockers

She decides to walk over and make some small talk "Hey, I don't suppose any of you know where my class is? I'd really appreciate it if you told me"

The darker skinned girl takes her schedule, if Ryuko had to guess she's latino, or of that descent "Spanish class? Huh, you're with me I guess"

Ryuko gives her a thumbs up and a bright smile "Alright, at least I'll kinda know someone in the class, right?"

The girl nods and shrugs "I guess that's one way of thinking about it. Hey, you don't seem like the rest of the idiots here, so I'll tell you my name personally rather than let some scared kid mutter it out and letting you find out that way"

Ryuko raises an eyebrow _'I could benchpress her no problem, why would anyone be scared of her?'_

She smirks "I'm Santana Lopez, and this is Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce, we're what people call the 'Unholy Trinity', got it? So don't mess with us"

Ryuko chuckles, surprising the three "Let me guess.." She points at Santana "Short fuse" At Quinn "Issues at home" And then at Brittany "Wouldn't hurt a fly unless seriously provoked. Did I get those right?"

Santana grits her teeth and glares at her "Who do you think you are? We're the ones in charge here, I could have you slushied for the rest of the year

"Wait.. Those two idiots were following a _trend_ when they tossed their drinks at me?"

Santana nods "Yeah, why?"

Ryuko starts laughing "Oh my god tha's so fucking stupid! I grabbed their stupid fucking heads and dented some lockers with them, if you don't believe me the dents are back there, maybe with the two idiots"

She points back to where she came from with her thumb, before starting to walk away "I think I'll find my own way to class Santana, thanks for the laugh"

She then hears someone running behind her and carelessly raises her arm to hit Santana's right in the forearm, effortlessly stopping a punch centimeters before it hit her face and scaring some people. They had never seen Santana's punch be stopped like that before

Ryuko turns to look at her "That sucked, try harder"

Santana growls a little and swings her other fist, only for Ryuko to tilt her head a bit and dodge it

She sets her stuff on the ground, looking to Brittany "Hey, do me a favor and don't let anyone rummage through my stuff, ok?"

The blonde nods happily and Ryuko smiles, leaning back to avoid another punch "That wasn't a punch, come on. Make this worth my time"

Santana sees red and just starts punching at Ryuko, trying to land one hit anywhere but getting avoided every time

Ryuko suddenly finds herself being held in one place by two jocks, different ones from before, making her sigh "Let me guess, nobody fights fair here?"

Santana chuckles with a sadistic gleam in her eye "That's not how it works here. I don't know whatever rock you crawled out of, but maybe after today you'll go back there and never come back!"

Santana winds up for a big hit, but Ryuko pulls the jock into it, making Santana punch him in the balls

This frees up an arm, which makes Ryuko flip onto the other guy's shoulders and choke him out until he passes out, something which scares some kids watching

Ryuko looks around "No teachers huh? Oh well, I'll teach you some manners"

Santana rushes Ryuko again, only to take a fist to the gut that has her keeling over in pain

After a minute she gets up, only to find Ryuko moving to punch her, but stopping maybe an inch away from her "Hey, I want you to remember something"

Santana gives her a hate fueled glare, Quinn and Brittany watching in shock as the new girl hands Santana her ass "Don't mess with Ryuko Nakamura again unless you want a worse beating next time"

With that, she thrusts her fist the remaining inch into Santana's chest, sending her sliding across the floor on her back to her friends

Ryuko dusts herself off and grabs her stuff, winking at Brittany "Thanks for not letting anyone touch my stuff, I appreciate it"

They all stare at Ryuko as she leaves in shock, Brit speaking up first "She's cute"

Santana shakes her head "She's just a bitch that needs to be taken down a few pegs. Quinn, you with me?"

Quinn nods "Yeah, I'm with you"

Ryuko didn't know it at the time, but she had just started a war in the school. Between her and the Unholy Trinity


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, sorry for not updating this in a really long time, I just had so many good ideas for my other stuff at the time and was drawing a complete blank for this one

But now Ryuko's back and ready to rock!... Or whatever genre she so chooses to sing

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to the show

/

 **Timeskip: Lunch time**

/

Ryuko hums to herself as she grabs lunch from the cafeteria, sitting down at a table with the most random batch of kids she had ever seen

They stare at her in shock, as well as some people at surrounding tables "What? Is there something stuck in my teeth?"

A short brunette shakes her head, moving over to sit next to her "It's not that, everyone just avoids us since we're the Glee club"

Ryuko's eyes light up and she turns to her with a bright smile "Glee club? I had a Glee club at my old school in Japan!"

The girl smiles a little and offers her hand to shake "Rachel Berry, Glee club co-captain at your service"

Ryuko happily takes Rachel's hand and shakes it "Wow, glad to see one of the captains is cute~"

Rachel blushes a bit and clears her throat "A-anyway, if there was a Glee club at your old school, would you like to join this one"

The energetic Japanese girl nods "Well hell yeah I wanna join, where do I sign up?"

Rachel gets up and throws out her trash "Well follow me, the others will be here shortly"

Ryuko quickly finishes her food, throws her trash away, and runs after Rachel to catch up "Hey, wait up!"

/

 **Timeskip: 15 minutes**

/

Ryuko was laying down on the stage with Rachel as the rest of the Glee club finally shows up "Finally, I was about to start singing to myself"

Rachel laughs a little and sits up "You really like to sing huh?"

The spiky haired teen nods with a smile "Among other things, yes"

Everyone sits down and Mr. Schuester walks up to the stage "Well it seems we may have a new member today, nobody put you up to this correct?"

Ryuko shakes her head "Nope, this was all me, Glee club is my bread and butter"

He laughs and tossed her a mic "Well go ahead, there's a laptop behind you, just type in whatever song you wanna sing and try to find something without lyrics"

Ryuko nods and goes over to the computer "Does it have to be English? I've got something great in mind~"

Schuester thinks for a second, before shrugging "Go with any language you want I suppose"

This makes Ryuko smirk as some music slowly gets louder and starts kicking in (Bold is what she's singing, italics are when it means in English)

 **Guruguru to kurikaesu**

 _Circling about, it repeats:_

 **Sora to kimi wo tsunagu uta**

 _A song connecting you to the sky._

 **Suresure de tomatteta**

 _The limits placed upon your gauge_

 **Memori ga furikireru**

 _Begin to fall away._

Ryuko smirks at the shocked looks on everyone's faces, before letting her melodic voice fill the room as she sings the next set of lyrics

 **Mabuta kara ryuusei ga ame no you ni afureochite**

 _From my eyelids, shooting stars pour like raindrops._

 **Tashika na omoi ga kyuun to me wo samashita**

 _A definite emotion took hold as I awakened._

 **Chiisana kanousei ga hoshizora ni sotto hikatte**

 _A tiny possibility shined faintly in the starry sky_

 **Ano hi no negai ga byuun to kakenuketa**

 _As the wish I made that day went soaring past._

She then decides to start dancing like a Japanese pop star, showing she can dance as well as sing

 **Togirenai melody**

 _An unending melody!_

 **Itsu datte furuesaseru no wa kimi**

 _You're always the one who makes me tremble._

 **Hotobashiru ryuusei ga mune ni sasaru**

 _Those shooting stars gush forth, piercing my heart._

Once the music stops, Ryuko stops dancing, smiling brightly "How was that? That's the song that won my team Nationals"

Mr. Schuester walks up to her and beams "That was amazing! Forget being a normal member, I'm giving you the position of female team captain!"

Rachel stands up in protest "Mr. Schuester, that's hardly fai-" "I refuse"

She stops mid sentence and stares wide eyed at Ryuko, as does everyone else "I refuse to do it, Rachel seems rather attached to the position, and I think she deserves it"

Schuester gawks at her while Rachel gives her a grateful look "B-but you could call the shots, why would you turn it down?"

Ryuko smiles at Rachel "Because it's a nice thing to do for a friend"

He sighs and nods his head "Very well, so what will you do now?"

The last bell rings and Ryuko smirks "I'm gonna go do things, buh bye~"

With that, she walks out of the auditorium (that's where Glee club meets up right?) and goes to her locker, unaware that she had a few followers behind her

Rachel, Puck, and surprisingly the Unholy Trinity followed her as she grabbed her stuff out of her locker and started walking to the parking lot

Rachel gives the trio an odd look "Ok, I get why we're following her, but why you 3? Don't you hate her now or something?"

Santana scoffs and shakes her head "We do, we're just following her to see if we can get any dirty little secrets from her"

Brittany smiles "I'm just here because I wanna see where she's going, I'm curious"

Puck gives them an odd look from the tension built from a simple question "I'm with Brittany, I'm just here to see where she's going. She turned down Glee club captain, she can't be that bad"

They each go to their own respective cars, or get in with friends and follow Ryuko as she leaves in a very nice looking black Dodge Charger

/

 **Timeskip: 15 minutes later**

/

Ryuko pulls into an old and quite large garage near a rarely visited part of Lima, making the others raise an eyebrow

Puck decides to call Santana and Rachel to talk with them "Hey, did you see that?"

Santana nods from her car "Yeah, why the fuck is she pulling in here? This place is super ancient"

Rachel huffs and drives over to a secluded spot to park her car "It's only 40 years old, it used to be a very profitable repair shop here, along with a huge lot for testing stuff if whoever owned the building decided to make something.. There also seems to be a huge.. Is that a racetrack suspended in mid air?"

The others look over to where Rachel was looking, and sure enough, there was a massive racetrack suspended in mid air, with corkscrews and jumps and the like

Puck gets out of his car and looks up in awe "Yo, Ryuko's gotta be a Speed Racer fan if she built this"

Santana gets out of her car with Brittany and Quinn in tow "Let's go and see what she's cooking up in there, I bet it's illegal~"

Rachel and Puck sigh as they all walk into the garage to find probably the most shocking thing they had seen today

Ryuko was sitting in a perfect copy of the Mach 6 from the Speed Racer movie, but that wasn't all

She turned the key, and the car came to life with a mighty roar, the blue flames from the engine coming out and everything

She jumps out and does a little victory dance "Yes! It fucking worked! Now I should get to the track and test this bad.. boy..."

She trails off as she notices Rachel, Puck, and the Unholy Trinity standing in her garage, mouths open in shock

"Um... Surprise?"

/

Hey guys, Ryuko again! I know I don't do very much talking once the chapter's done, but I felt I should make one thing clear

The whole Speed Racer thing isn't gonna dominate the fanfic for the rest of the fanfic, I just watched Speed Racer last night for the first time in a while and it's stuck on my mind. Think of it as one of Ryuko's many hobbies and her habit of doing the impossible

She'll drive around, maybe build more T-180s and race people, but it's not gonna take priority over Glee club and other things, ok?

Anyway, see ya next time, and I hope you enjoyed reading


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm amused to find that I've gotten my first hate review from this story, from a guest of all people!

Well, you're right, I enjoy writing my stories, but why are you complaining about me keeping them to myself if you read my story yourself?

Keep it to myself? If I wanted to do that I'd stay in my brain where all the magic happens, at least I was smart enough to make a profile

Weird incest mary sues? You decided to read this, so that's **exactly** what you wanted when you decided to read

Sure, I don't know how the show goes exactly, but there's this, how I want it to go, and other Glee stories about the Zombie Apocalypse and other things like that

And finally, take some writing classes? Buddy, I type out at the least around 1,300 words **per chapter** and clearly separate speech and action, if you're so pissed about how I write, then type this story yourself and see how much you like it?

Ryuko Nakamura takes shit from **NOBODY** , especially someone who won't even bother to make a profile to shit talk fanfics so people can't reply back, so you be careful about what hate you decide to give for a review, I read hate, but that doesn't mean I ignore it~

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to the show

/

"Ok, you're a Speed Racer fan with _way_ too much free time on their hands. That track, the car, how could you have even afforded this?!"

Ryuko smiles at Rachel a little "Well I've got plenty of money from my time street racing, as well as inventing some pretty nifty stuff, as you can tell"

She gestures around the garage and they can all see it's more of a workshop on the upper levels, with things ranging from scooters, to tech, and various other things. On the ground floor were engines, wheels, even entire cars and trucks that nobody had ever seen before. Not like the Mach 6 mind you, but pretty interesting

"I invent things, ranging from kid's toys to gaming computers, even cars. I just can't stand being normal I suppose, so I've gotta try lots of things"

Puck eyes a few cars covered in tarps curiously "Hey, why are those covered up?"

She smiles brightly "Those are the cars I use to race! Every now and then I have to paint them differently so they don't get spotted by cops, street racing isn't exactly legal after all"

Santana looks at her with an odd look "Illegal street racing? Please, you look like a stick in the mud"

Ryuko smirks and walks over to one of the smaller tarps, pulling it off to reveal a heavily modified Mazda RX-7 "This is the first car I raced with in the U.S"

She then pulls off the other tarps to reveal a Nissan 350z, a Dodge Charger with a massive blower poking out of the hood (you know exactly with this looks like F&F fans) and a Nissan GT-R

"I've gotten used to American street racing, but nothing beats a drift race like back home"

Everyone looks at the cars in shock, and then at her, with Rachel deciding to comment "You participate in illegal street racing?"

Ryuko grins and nods "Yep, funny part is that I'm good friends with a lot of officers in the police department back in Tokyo, they even came to watch me race. Even here some cops come to see me destroy others in 10 second races"

Puck looks at her in envy "I've seen some of these cars before, I remember watching some drift racing clips on Youtube a few days ago from last year, you're the Drift Queen!"

She nods and chuckles "Yep, though I gave the title to someone else since I moved here, kinda had to"

She gains a far off look for a few seconds and smiles, before going back to normal "You guys should get going, I wanna test out the Mach 6 and I don't wanna be picking shrapnel out of you if I crash"

At the mention of shrapnel the small group of curious teens nod and walk quickly to their cars, soon driving home or to other places "Well then, time to get to work"

/

 **Timeskip: the next day**

/

Rachel was hanging around the front of the school, waiting eagerly for Ryuko, though out of curiosity or something else she didn't know, she couldn't deny that the seemingly crazy spiky haired girl was growing on her

She smiles when she sees Ryuko pull up in her GT-R, though her eyes widen when she sees the girl littered in cuts, gashes, and scrapes "Oh my god, what happened?!"

Ryuko chuckles a little and limps over to her with her trademark grin "I had to test the safety systems to see if they worked when the car crashed, though I didn't mean to crash, and the systems were a little late"

She then stumbles a bit, and she would've fallen on her face had Rachel not managed to catch her "How you even drove here is a mystery to me, come on, let's get you to the nurse"

Ryuko sighs and nods, knowing better than to argue with Rachel despite not knowing her for very long

As they walk down the hall, a few jocks block them from going any further, though Rachel looks up at them with a rather irritated look "Excuse me, but we need to get to the nurse's office, can't you see she's hurt?"

One of them sneers at Rachel, and Ryuko recognizes him as one of the jocks to try and slushy her on the first day of school "Yeah, so what? This bitch disrespected us on her first day, and she needs to pay"

Ryuko suddenly starts chuckling, freaking Rachel out a bit as she stops leaning on her shoulder to stare up at the jock "I dunno, slamming your face into that locker made an improvement in my opinion, less yellow teeth in your nasty ass mouth"

The jock simply growls and throws a punch at her, nailing Ryuko right in the face and making her fall back, only to land on her hands and push her legs out in front of her, making him fall on his back

She pushes herself back up and dusts off her clothes, looking at the other jocks "What? You want some too?"

They back away, making her smirk as she grabs Rachel and walks past them "Come on, you wanted to make sure I got to the nurse's office"

Rachel just nods as she's dragged along with Ryuko to the nurse's office, finding her ability to speak again only after they've arrived "How did you just casually take that punch to the face?"

Ryuko giggles a little and messes with her hair a little "I've been in a lot of fights with much stronger guys, trust me, that punch was nothing"

They hear footsteps right outside, and much to their surprise the door opens to reveal Brittany of all people "There you are~ Oh wow, Ryuko, what happened?"

Ryuko sighs and shrugs "Got into a car crash with my Mach 6 while testing it, why were you looking for me Brittany?"

The bubbly blonde smiles brightly "Oh, Coach Sylvester wanted to talk to you for some reason, she said to come to her as soon as possible"

This makes both Ryuko and Rachel raise an eyebrow, though before they can think the bell rings "Damn, first bell. I gotta go Ryuko, see you later"

As Rachel gets up and walks out, Ryuko decides to rest and think about what she just heard _'What on earth would Coach Sylvester want with me? Nothing bad I hope'_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I've been leaving you all to wait, shit went from 0 to 100 and I got busy

Anyway, I'm not exact;y feeling like I wanna talk about it, but hey, let's get this show on the road

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to the show

/

Ryuko limps down to Coach Sylvester's office once she had rested in the nurse's office for a bit, knocking on the door

The door opens after a few seconds, revealing it to be a girl that was most certainly not Sue Sylvester "Um, hello, I'm Ryuko, I was told Coach Sylvester was looking for me?"

The girl smiles and opens the door, gesturing her inside "Yeah, come on in, I'm Becky by the way, Coach's secretary"

Ryuko gives her a friendly wave before walking into Sylvester's office, seeing the woman doing some paperwork "Sit down newbie, we need to talk"

She raises an eyebrow at the newbie remark, but sits down anyway "Ok, so why am I here?"

Coach Sylvester lays a file on the desk, a very detailed file of Ryuko "You're an interesting kid Nakamura. Illegal street racing, underground fighting rings, amazing with mechanics and related topics, hell you were the god damn Drift Queen and even the cops loved what you did, but most of the cops here have been trying to catch you"

Ryuko puts one leg over the other in her chair and gives her a dull look "So? Way I hear it that Puck kid apparently tried to drive away with an ATM, I don't steal shit, I just race, but you did leave out one thing"

She takes out her phone and presses something on the screen, before the lights suddenly die in the office, before flickering on "I'm amazing at hacking things"

Sue looks moderately impressed, before schooling her features "Well we'll add that to your list of illegal activities, anyway, I noticed my Unholy Trinity have an odd interest in you, along with a few others. Don't drag them into all that, or your life here will be a living hell, understand Size Queen?"

Ryuko tilts her head in confusion "Size Queen? The fuck do you mean by that?"

Sue smirks maliciously "Your file is extremely detailed Nakamura, so I know about your not so little friend"

The curious expression fades to one of horror as she quickly looks through the file "W-what the fuck?!"

The coach just leans back and folds her hands behind her head "Just don't cause too much trouble and I won't have a reason to keep this file around anymore"

Ryuko sighs and smacks her head on the desk "Fine, I won't go picking any fights"

Sue looks at her with a victorious expression "Good, now then, my three best cheerleaders have taken an interest in you, if anything should happen of the romantic kind, don't hurt them, or I will hurt you, got it?"

Ryuko once again nods, standing up "May I go now?"

The coach nods and makes a shooing motion "Yeah yeah, go on kid"

She sighs in relief and walks out the door, giving Becky a small wave as she walks out, only to accidentally run into Rachel "Ah!" "Holy shit!"

They both fall, with Ryuko on top of Rachel, their breasts and lips pressed together, blushing like mad before suddenly pushing away from each other

"I-I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't think you'd be there" "I should've been watching where I was going" "N-no, I shouldn't have been standing by the door"

They both take small glances at each other, looking away and blushing harder each time

"I-I enjoyed that, it felt nice"

Rachel's eyes widen when she hears the small and timid response from Ryuko "W-wait, seriously?"

Ryuko nods and takes a few steps closer "Y-you heard me, I liked the kiss, don't make me say it again"

The diva is struck speechless, she had a boyfriend, but that kiss.. "D-did you feel a spark?"

The Japanese girl is now squirming in place, blushing beet red, but she nods "Y-yeah, it felt really good"

They look at each other again, and suddenly Rachel is pulling Ryuko by her arm into an empty classroom, before pushing her against a desk and kissing her again

Ryuko's eyes widen as she knew Rachel had Finn, but right now she couldn't help but kiss the diva back, holding her tightly against her as they start a passionate make out session

After another minute of kissing, along with roaming hands, Ryuko and Rachel finally separate, with a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips together

They were both panting in slight arousal, though Ryuko's eyes widen as Rachel's leg accidentally brush against her cock, making her shoot up and start walking to the door "I-I just remembered that I had to go do something at my shop, sorry Rachel, I'll see you later"

She then runs down the hall, leaving a confused Rachel to her own devices, not a minute later she could hear Ryuko's car driving out of the parking lot "W-what was that about?.. A-and, what was that in her pants? It was huge.."

/

 **Timeskip: 10 minutes later**

/

Ryuko was sitting at home in her bedroom, Takeda was at work so she was all alone, and she would've started using a punching bag in her basement had someone not knocked on her door up above "Oh god damn it what now?"

She walks up the stairs and answers the front door, only to be surprised as she found none other than Rachel Berry "H-huh? Rachel, what're you doing here? Hell how did you find where I live?"

Rachel shrugs "I asked Coach Sylvester, since you seemed rattled when you came out of her office, so I asked her what was up and she had your file, all I had to do was ask"

Ryuko's eye twitches in annoyance "So much for privacy, so why did ya come here? I'm sure you're the type to rarely do something without reason"

The diva crosses her arms and gives her a no nonsense look "I wanna know what touched my leg when we kissed"

Ryuko's pupils shrink and her blood runs cold at the mention of what happened earlier "O-oh... Fuck..."


	5. Chapter 5

Looks like it's Glee time everyone~

I'm glad a lot of people are liking the story so far, I'll try to keep up the good work

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to the show

/

Ryuko and Rachel were sitting down on Ryuko's bed, currently talking about what Rachel had asked "Well.. Rachel, if I tell you this I expect you to keep this secret until I deem it necessary personal"

Rachel nods and puts a reassuring hand on Ryuko's knee "Come on, I'm not like those idiots at the school, you seem like a nice person, so I'll keep your secret"

Ryuko sighs and steels herself, suddenly standing up and removing her pants and boxers in one go, revealing her soft but still rather large cock to Rachel, who's eyes had gone wide in surprise "O-oh my god! Y-you have a.. A-and it's so huge.."

The young futa was blushing up a storm at this point, obviously not expecting the praise to her size "U-um, thank you Rachel, do you get why I want you to keep it a secret now?"

The diva nodded numbly, before suddenly grabbing it in her hand and starting to stroke it a little "I-I wanna see how big it gets"

Ryuko freezes up when Rachel grabs her dick, a hand moving up to her mouth to hold her moans back as Rachel tries to bring her to full size with complete success

Rachel stares at the now massive appendage in shock, and slight lust "Ryuko, have you ever measured yourself?"

She shakes her head, making Rachel giggle "Well you stay here, do you have a tape measure somewhere?"

Ryuko bites her lip and nods "Yeah, it's in the garage"

Rachel gets up and walks out the door with an extra sway in her hips, causing Ryuko to stare at her ass as she leaves

Once she comes back she saw Ryuko sitting on the bed idly stroking herself, making her smirk "My my, just couldn't hold it huh~?"

Ryuko releases a surprised eep as she realizes she's been caught by Rachel "W-well if you didn't put that sway in your hips I wouldn't be stroking myself"

The diva smirks and grabs Ryuko's cock again, making sure it was as hard as possible, before using the tape measure to find her size

Her look changes from one of playfulness to one of complete surprise "N-no way, two feet long! And two inches thick, you are literally hung like a horse"

Ryuko giggles nervously in embarrassment "I guess Mom made sure I took all my vitamins"

Her pupils shrink when Rachel suddenly sits in her lap, trapping her cock between her own body and her nice ass "R-rachel, what're you doing?"

The singer simply smirks and grinds her ass into her lap "Just taking a seat, your lap is quite comfortable~"

Poor Ryuko goes completely red in the face and suddenly moans as Rachel rubs her dick, making her cover her mouth in even more embarrassment

Rachel giggles and gets off of her lap "Ok ok, I'm done teasing you, promise"

The now extremely horny futa releases a sigh of relief, leaning back on the bed with her not so little friend sticking straight up "You should probably leave the room for a bit, explore the house while I take care of this"

/

 **Timeskip: 20 minutes later**

/

Just as Ryuko had said, Rachel had been exploring the house while Ryuko took care of her erection

She was currently sitting in the kitchen waiting for Ryuko, though she's thoroughly surprised to see her walking down the stairs with a massive condom the size of a full trash bag, though the only thing in it was a rather large amount of cum "T-that's insane.."

Ryuko blushes and quickly goes and puts it in a closet "I don't know what Mom does with it, but she takes care of it"

She goes to the fridge and grabs a soda "Rachel, you want anything?"

Rachel shrugs "Yeah, why not?"

Ryuko closes the door and gives Rachel a Pepsi, drinking one of her own "Thanks for not freaking out, and.. I-I guess for touching it too"

The diva gives her a lewd smirk "Did you enjoy yourself up there? I thought I could hear you moaning my name~"

She starts giggling when Ryuko's face goes bright red "S-shut up! It's embarrassing to talk about!"

Rachel holds her hands up defensively, though it was clear she wanted to tease her more "Ok ok, I'm done, promise"

Ryuko sighs and smiles softly "You have Finn anyway, as much of an idiot as he is I'm not gonna steal you away from him"

They both smile for a bit, before Ryuko stands up "Hey, how about we go for a drive? We can go to my garage and I'll grab the Charger"

Rachel smiles and nods, standing up "Sure, that sounds fun, I was eyeing that up the most at your garage to be honest"

Ryuko shrugs as they walk out to her GTR "Yeah, I've noticed some like American muscle more than foreign sport"

She opens the passenger door for Rachel, before dramatically sliding over the hood and jumping into the driver's seat, backing out of the driveway and scaring the shit out of Rachel as she throws the car into a 180 to get going rather than back out the normal way "RYUKO YOU ASSHOOOOLLLEEEE!"

/

 **Timeskip: 10 minutes later**

/

Ryuko couldn't help but chuckle as she pulls up to the garage, Rachel's hair was a bit of a mess and she was holding onto the bottom of her seat tightly while giving Ryuko a rather pissed off look "If you do that again, I will hurt you"

She gets out of the car and opens Rachel's door, wearing her trademark shit eating grin the whole time "Mhm, you keep telling yourself that~"

Once Rachel gets out of the car she suddenly tackles Ryuko, who was so surprised she had no time to brace herself

They both fall to the ground, with Rachel on top and wearing a triumphant smirk "I win"

Ryuko then gets over her shock and flips them over, now on top of Rachel with her hands next to either side of her head "No Rachel, I win~"

They go into a giggling fit, before blushing once they realize exactly what position they're in, but they couldn't help but stare into one another's eyes

Rachel was completely entranced by Ryuko's neon blue eyes, almost glowing even though the sun was still out

She found herself moving her head forward, and Ryuko was doing the same, their lips only inches apart and moving even closer

She wrapped her arms around Ryuko's neck, getting lost in those dazzling eyes and about to get even more lost in a kiss with those perfect lips..

"Aye dios mio chica what the hell are you doing?!"

They stop and look towards where the voice came from with shock, only to find none other than the Unholy Trinity "U-um.. This isn't what it looks like?"


	6. Chapter 6

Well it seems people are digging this so far, guess I did good enough despite _never_ watching the show ^-^

And I've got way too many ideas for my own good, been thinking about doing some crossovers with Fox Sage and other things, and I haven't even gotten to the point I wanna be at yet with that story

Anyway, enough about me and my ideas, let's enjoy this chapter shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to the show

/

"S-santana, it's not what it looks like!" "Bullshit Hobbit, you're making out with Ryuko while you're still with Finn!.. To be honest I didn't think you had the balls"

Ryuko pouts softly and blushes a bit "W-well, we hadn't kissed yet.."

Santana couldn't help but snort "Don't matter if you didn't yet, you were going to, that's obvious"

Ryuko rolls off of Rachel and quickly hides her bulge, blushing a bit harder "Please don't tell anyone about this Santana"

The latino girl crosses her arms and huffs "Give me a good reason to keep this little secret"

Rachel and Ryuko both give her a blank stare, and then look back at the garage "She could probably fix up your car whenever you need it"

Santana ponders this for a moment, before shrugging "Yeah, that'll work"

Quinn and Brittany keep watching in curiosity, mildly surprised Santana settled for something so simple

Ryuko sighs and starts walking into the garage "Well if you've got nothing better to do then come on, may as well do something interesting while you're here"

They shrug and follow her since they had nothing better to do, deciding to better take in their surroundings since they were focusing on Ryuko last time "I was gonna take Rachel out in the Charger, and since it's got room in the back for three more I figured you'd wanna tag along"

While Ryuko was grabbing her keys the Unholy Trinity were all too happy to get into the back seats while Rachel sat up front with her, and soon after they were driving around Lima in what Santana could only describe as 'the most bitchin' ride in all of Lima'

Ryuko had stayed true to her word and only taken them for a drive of course, she wouldn't do anything crazy with four other people in her car. They simply drove around, got food, coffee, and then gone back to the garage

Rachel couldn't help herself and gave Ryuko a kiss on the cheek and a big hug "That was fun Ryuko, we should do it again sometime"

Santana smirks and crosses her arms at the affectionate display "Taking advantage of me promising not to talk huh? Smart girl"

Brittany smiled brightly when she saw them "They look so much better together than her and Finn ever did.. Maybe Rachel will share with you Quinn, you need someone nice"

Quinn looks at Brittany with a huge blush on her face "B-britt! Come on, that's embarrassing, I don't like Ryuko like that"

Rachel shrugs and presses herself into Ryuko while looking at Quinn "That's too bad, say please and I would've let you enjoy being sandwiched between us~"

Ryuko chuckles and nods with a smirk that made Quinn weak in the knees "I can tell you're just hiding your sexuality Quinn, anyone who looks close enough can see"

Everyone started to laugh when Quinn got a small nosebleed at the thought, though she noticed and wiped her nose "Ok I'm gonna get back in the car now and wait to go"

Santana sighs and nods "Yeah yeah party pooper. We're gonna get going, you two go ahead and do whatever"

Santana and Brittany then say their goodbyes and drive off, leaving Ryuko and Rachel by themselves in Ryuko's garage "There's a bed upstairs, I dunno about you but I wanna make out"

Rachel didn't say a word, rather dragged Ryuko by the arm upstairs and threw her onto the bed in a surprising show of strength, before jumping on top of her and kissing her hard

/

 **Timeskip: The next day**

/

Rachel groans as she turns in bed trying to get comfy, before her eyes widen _'This.. Isn't my bed'_

She turns over and notices she's in Ryuko's workshop, with a very naked Ryuko sleeping next to her _'Well considering how I'm not bloated like that condom or stretched out enough to fit a bucket up my pussy I'd say she held back when I didn't.. Wow'_

Ryuko then yawns softly and sits up in bed, not even bothering to cover herself up "Hey Rachel, you sleep well?"

Rachel smiles and hugs her "You didn't take advantage, thank you for that"

The young futa shrugs and hugs her back "Well you don't seem like a girl that would wanna have sex with someone behind your boyfriend's back, even if it's sex with me and your boyfriend is that asshole Finn"

This causes the diva to smile and cuddle Ryuko "Maybe I'll think about breaking up with him, he doesn't even remember that I'm vegan and takes me to these awful fast food places when we go out to eat"

Ryuko decides to get out of bed and smile, not bothering to grab any clothes "Well how about I make you a vegan breakfast? Granted, I'm not even vegetarian, but I pride myself on my cooking skills"

Rachel smiles brightly and gets up too, hugging Ryuko tightly despite also being naked and feeling her slit rubbing against Ryuko's shaft "Honestly if you can do that and remember some important things then I just might decide to try having relationships with girls~ Now grab some clothes in case anyone shows up, we have school anyway"

Ryuko playfully pouts and shakes her ass at Rachel before grabbing a random tank top and some boxers and jeans, putting them on and going over to the kitchen area to cook Rachel up a tofu burger

Once she comes back with said burger Rachel instantly runs over "This smells so good, I can't wait to try it.. Wait, why do you even have tofu here in the first place?"

Ryuko chuckles and sits down with a steak "I have a few friends who are vegan, some are vegetarian too, and some eat meat like me. I've basically got everything you could ever want, I built a freezer in the back for meat and various other things, now eat your food"

Rachel shrugs and takes a bite, and her eyes quickly light up as she starts eating the burger like she hadn't eaten in days

Once she and Ryuko had finished their food Rachel was smiling happily "Oh my god that was amazing! Good at fixing stuff, and a great cook? I might have to marry you at this rate!"

Ryuko couldn't help but laugh and cross her arms "Hey now, take me on a date first Rachel~ Come on, let's get to school"

Rachel nodded and smiles again as she bounded down the stairs to Ryuko's GTR, getting in the passenger seat and quickly buckling her seatbelt as they pull out of the garage and rush to school

On the way Rachel checks her phone "Oh shit.. twelve missed messages and five calls, all from Finn"

Ryuko raises an eyebrow but keeps her eyes on the road "Oh? What do they say?"

The diva sighs and shakes her head "All sorts of stuff ranging from 'babe are you there' to 'you're worrying me, stop being a bitch and answer.' I'm not impressed at all, being your girlfriend is looking like a better idea with every text I read through"

Ryuko smiles and chuckles softly "You may have to share just to warn you, things in my household.. Well, let's say we don't care about what's socially wrong or right"

Rachel looks at Ryuko and remembers what she said about her mother taking care of her condoms "You have sex with your mother, don't you Ryuko?"

Ryuko nods softly and sighs "Please don't tell anyone Rachel, I'd rather not have to fight off the Child Protection Agency with a stick, I'm almost eighteen but not quite there yet"

Rachel couldn't help but giggle and nod as they pull up to the school "Don't worry, your secret is safe.. Hey, do you think I should break up with Finn?"

The spiky haired teen simply points to Rachel's phone "You'll find the answer in there, look through his messages and tell yourself the answer"

With that, Ryuko gets out of her car and leaves Rachel to look through her phone again, going through the messages again and again

After another minute she gets out of the car, a determined look on her face as she strolls into the school

Glee club is about to get a bit more interesting, that much is clear. Whether that's a good thing or not remains to be seen


	7. Chapter 7

Aaallllllrighty then!

Last chapter we saw a very intimate change in Ryuko's and Rachel's relationship, which I hope you all enjoyed

Now we get to enjoy that a bit more, as well as other things~

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to the TV show

/

Ryuko was feeling good as she walked into McKinley High School with Rachel, an extra bounce in her step as she walked beside her favorite diva. The Unholy Trinity watched in mild amusement and curiosity as they walk past them, Santana deciding to voice her thoughts quietly. "Hmm, I wonder if they fucked last night, what do you girls think?" Quinn shrugs and crosses her arms as she leans against her locker. "I dunno if they went far, but it was obviously something rather intimate." Brittany was smiling up a storm as she watches them. "Honestly I don't care, Ryuko and Rachel go good together, they look like a power couple even if they're two of the most unpopular kids in the school."

Brittany's eyes widen a bit as she sees a few jocks sneaking up on the happy teens with slushies in hand. "Oh no, come on, we can't let those mean jocks ruin their good time! Look at how happy they are, when was the last time you've seen Rachel so happy?" Without even asking for the other girls to help her, she rushes off after the pair, surprising Quinn and Santana. Before they started running after her she was already close to Ryuko and Rachel. "Rachel, Ryuko, behind you!"

Ryuko turns around quickly to see the jocks already in motion, though her eyes go wide as Brittany gets in front of them and takes the slushie herself. Rachel quickly moves to Brittany's side while Quinn and Santana stand there with wide eyes. Ryuko's hands tighten into fists to the point her knuckles turn white, and she walks past Rachel and Brittany. "Rachel, take her to the bathroom and clean her up, I have to take out the trash real quick."

She nods and leads Brittany to the girl's locker room while the jocks smirk and crack their knuckles in an attempt to intimidate Ryuko. "What're you gonna do bitch? There's more of us, and we're bigger than you." Ryuko smirks and suddenly punches one of them in the stomach, before bringing her knee up to their nose. "Like I give two shits about all that, you just slushied the nicest girl in the school."

While said jock grabs his now broken nose and stumbles back, another tries to punch Ryuko in the back of the head only for her to duck and kick them in the shin and elbow them in the face when they fall onto one knee. Ryuko then turns around to face the remaining two jocks, cracking her own knuckles while glaring at them murderously. "Run away before I beat the shit out of you."

She smirks when she sees them running away like she said to, but she only basks in the feeling of victory for a few seconds, before gesturing to Santana and Quinn to follow her. "Come on, Rachel's cleaning Brittany up as we speak, let's see how they're doing." The pair nod and follow Ryuko to the nearest locker room, happy when they see Brittany was in the shower with Rachel keeping watch in case some guy got any ideas.

Ryuko walks up to Rachel and hugs her tightly, getting one back almost instantly. "So how is she Rach? Still have your slushie kit in your locker?." Rachel nods and sighs as she puts her face in Ryuko's breasts. "I can't believe she actually took it for us, that was an amazing thing she did." Santana walks up to Rachel and looks to her with a desperate look. "Is Britts ok? That stuff isn't gonna permanently hurt her if it gets in her eyes right?"

Rachel shakes her head and smiles at Santana. "No no, she'll be fine, she's just a bit shaken up about it is all. I'll answer any questions you have about me and Ryuko later by the way, Brittany comes first." Santana pouts and crosses her arms when she hears this. "Oh come on, that's not cool. Now you just make me wanna know more." Rachel looks over to Ryuko and smirks. "Oh don't worry, you'll find out what you wanna know during Glee for sure."

Santana was about to open her mouth and demand to know what was going on, but Brittany walked out of the shower.. Without a towel. "Thanks Rachy, that was a really nice thing to do for me." Rachel giggles when she sees everyone's expressions, even Ryuko's. "Oh don't worry, though maybe you should thank Ryuko too for defending your honor~" Ryuko shoots Rachel a mock glare as the bubbly blonde walks over to her and plants a kiss on her cheek, her D cup breasts pushing into her own. "Thanks for the help as well Ryuko, it was seriously nice of you both to do that for me."

Santana was silently fuming while she watched this, and Quinn was trying not to laugh at Santana and Ryuko, who's face had gone bright red. "Britt, I think your kisses are doing something to her~" Brittany looks at the heavily blushing girl and giggles a bit. "Oh, oops, I forgot you were really into girls, sorry Ryuko." Ryuko simply nods and continues to blush, holding her back in front of her crotch while Rachel and Brittany giggle more.

Brittany grabs some clothes that Rachel had given her and puts them on while Rachel puts her wet clothes in a paper bag, doing a little twirl in her new clothes. "Do they look ok on me?" Santana smiles softly and gives her a hug. "You look great in anything Britt, you know that." Quinn and Ryuko nod in agreement while Rachel goes over to Ryuko to hug her. "Maybe next time I'll be getting _you_ in one of those sweaters." Ryuko boops her nose gently with a smirk. "That will never happen so long as I live."

Rachel pouts while Santana and Quinn start laughing, unable to keep themselves from doing it, while Brittany giggles and gives the pair another big hug. "Thanks again you two, we should all be getting to class though." Ryuko nods and smiles softly. "Yeah, good idea. Also, Brittany, no need to play the stupid act around me and Rachel, I've seen your grades." Brittany freezes as Ryuko and Rachel walk out the door, Ryuko laughing at her reaction quietly as she opens the door to the locker room for Rachel.

Rchel smiles and gives Ryuko a hug while they walk to their first class of the day. "So she's not really an airhead that gives blowjobs for grades? Good, nobody should do that, the thought is awful." Ryuko nods and shudders to herself. "Ugh, imagine if she was doing that to Shuester, fucking disgusting." Rachel punches Ryuko in the side while trying not to get sick from the mental image, making Ryuko chuckle and pat Rachel's head as they walk. "Sorry, sorry, now let's get to class, we're late."

/

 **Timeskip: Lunch Time**

/

Ryuko and Rachel eat peacefully next to each other at the end of Glee table while everyone else talks amongst themselves, though Rachel could notice Finn was over by the table with the jocks laughing about something. She had heard bits of their conversation and was already fuming since she knew what they were talking about. "Grr.. They're laughing at poor Brittany and what happened earlier." Ryuko runs her hand through Rachel's hair in an attempt to calm her down. "They're leaving out the parts where I kicked their ass, otherwise Finn would probably be over here and pissed off."

Rachel sighs and nods softly, nuzzling into Ryuko's side and closing her eyes since she was comfortable. She notices people sitting down by them and opens her eyes again to see Santana, Quinn, and Brittany sitting by them with their food. "H-huh? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the popular kids or something?"

Brittany elbows Santana and sighs heavily. "Look, I'm not gonna say it again so listen up ok? Rachel, I'm sorry for how I've been treating you these last three years, I've been so worried about being popular so I wouldn't get pushed around or anything that I wasn't thinking about how it affected you, and I can't ever thank you enough for helping out Britts despite everything I've done."

Quinn nods in agreement and looks down with a hint of shame in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry too Rachel. I've gone off on you for so many things because I was afraid of what my dad might do if he found out I was being nice to you, the daughter of two gay men that he really seems to dislike. I know it's way too late for it, but I'm sorry, we both are."

Rachel gives them both a passive look, and they both tense up waiting for what she has to say. "I forgive you." Santana's and Quinn's jaws drop when they hear this, staring at the diva with wide eyes. "T-the fuck? How?! We've done so much to you, hell Britts had to make us both apologize!" "Yeah, we've done shit to you that I would rather die than experience!" Rachel nods and crosses her arms. "So? I've been raised to be the better person and forgive people that have wronged me."

Ryuko's pupils shrink a bit and she laughs nervously. "Um, Quinn brought something to my attention that should be addressed Rachel. Did you text your dads before sleeping over with me last night?" Rachel goes a shade paler and shakes her head. "N-no, and my car is there, so you'll have to take me home." Santana and Quinn giggle a bit as Ryuko slams her head into the table. "Fuuuuuuuck, they're gonna murder me and ground you forever."

Rachel smacks her arm and laughs a bit. "Oh come on, they're big softies, they just act tough is all. They wouldn't hurt a fly!" Ryuko gives her a dull sideways glare. "Sure, to you, but let's not forget I've never met them before, you stayed the night, _and_ they have my medical records." Rachel pales a bit when she hears this, confusing the Unholy Trinity. "U-um... We'll burn that bridge when we get there Ryuko, for now let's eat and then go to Glee Club."

Santana looks at them with a twitchy eyebrow, clenching a fist as a scary smile makes it's way onto her face. "Ok, may we please know what's going on? You're talking about something while we're right here like we don't even exist." Ryuko sighs and nods softly in defeat. "You know what? Sure, I feel like I can tell you now, so I'll let you three know just before Glee. However, if you tell _anyone else_ I swear I will actually run you over with my car, do you three understand?"

Just to get the point across she gives them a dangerous glare, making them nod quickly in fear. "Good, now let's finish eating shall we?" They eat the rest of their food in a peaceful and pleasant silence, leaving a few minutes before the bell rings. "Ok, let's talk about this little secret in a bathroom, preferable one of the bathrooms that locks." Santana nods and leads them to a bathroom by the auditorium, locking the door once everyone was inside. "Ok Ryuko, spill it, I'm sure we're all dying from the suspense."

Ryuko looks to Rachel and gives her a devious smirk, subtly undoing her belt. "You wanna know that badly huh?" The Unholy Trinity all nod in unison. "Well yeah! You've been driving us insane!" They watch nervously as Ryuko turns her grin to them, before she suddenly drops her pants. "Well here you go, this is the secret I try so hard to hide." Their jaws drop as they stare at the massive appendage in front of them. "T-there's no fucking way that's real.." "Y-yeah, that's even bigger than a horse.."

Rachel comes over and strokes Ryuko's shaft a bit to get the blood pumping, shocking them even further both from the action and the fact that the 'fake' cock was now growing as it hardened. "I can assure you that this is _very_ real girls, and before you assume, no, I didn't fuck her brains out. Rachel's still a virgin, I wouldn't do that to her while she still has a boyfriend. We did sleep naked together though, and I made her a vegan breakfast."

Brittany smiles brightly, quickly getting over her shock. "Wow, usually all the big guys would be complete assholes and think they're hot shit with a cock like that, but you slept together, I'm assuming naked, and you _didn't_ take advantage. Not only that, you made her breakfast with her diet in mind, you sound like perfect girlfriend material." Ryuko and Rachel both blush bright red while Ryuko's cock throbs a bit at the thought of sleeping with Rachel the previous night.

Finally Santana and Quinn get over their shock and blush bright red once they realize they were staring. "I uh.. L-let's get to Glee, pull up your pants and let's go." Ryuko nods and pulls up her pants, stuffing her dick into her pant leg and securing her belt, following the trio out of the bathroom with Rachel, who still had a slight blush.

They all sigh in relief when they see that nobody had gotten there yet, Ryuko smiling as she goes over to a guitar case that wasn't there the previous day. "Remember, don't tell a single person. If this comes out, it's on _my_ terms." Santana and Quinn nod, while Brittany smiled. "Trust me, I'll keep these two HBICs in line." Rachel giggles at the casual mention of their positions from Brittany that made it sound like it meant nothing, while Ryuko starts fiddling with her guitar.

Once everyone started trickling in the first thing they noticed was Rachel, Ryuko, and the Unholy Trinity all sitting up on stage while Ryuko played her guitar and sang. They all sat down and quietly watched since it seemed ike they were in their own little world and didn't notice them at all. They all simply watched as she played, while Finn glared at Ryuko because Rachel was leaning into her.

Once she was done playing they all looked around and noticed the rest of the Glee Club was staring at them except for a few people that were late, and Ryuko giggled nervously since she didn't notice them. "Um.. Hey guys, Glee Club starting already?" Puck walks over and gives her a high five with a smile. "Yeah, it's starting, but that was great! Hell, we've just found out we've got a backup guitarist if ours calls out sick, that's always good."

Ryuko smiles happily and nods, while Finn stomps over with a pissed off look on his face. "What the hell was that about new girl? Why was my girlfriend leaning against you like that?" Ryuko raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "So _now_ you openly say it, funny how it always seems to slip your mind when she gets slushied or humiliated, at least me and Brittany had the balls to help." She takes a quick glance at Brittany, who was waving and putting up her airhead façade.

Finn only seems to get even angrier from Ryuko's words, however true they may be. "I'm the school quarterback, the most popular guy in school! I hang out with Rachel when I can, but I gotta keep up my reputation for the both of us too." The spiky haired teen grits her teeth and clenches her right fist. "For the both of you? Then why do I never see you there to help? You never help her get cleaned up, and you never stop the bullying even though you could easily do it since you're the 'most popular' guy in school."

Rachel smiles softly as Ryuko puts Finn on the spotlight, while also realizing all the times he simply didn't care about her. "Not to mention you take her out for fast food whenever you go on a date even though she's a vegan, and you've probably never remembered her birthday before." Everyone looks at him with disappointed looks while his face turns . a shade of red from anger and embarrassment. "Of course I do, it's in March!" Ryuko looks over to Rachel, who was giving Finn a dull glare. "No, December eighteenth actually, thanks for proving my point."

A few of the Glee kids couldn't help but snicker, including Rachel, who walked over to Ryuko and gave her a big hug. "Honestly Finn, everything she's saying is right, and she's given me a much better experience during a simple sleepover than I have on any date with you." The Unholy Trinity smirk since they knew what was coming next. "We accidentally ended up naked in the same bed, but Ryuko woke up a few minutes before I did and never took advantage, she even made me a vegan breakfast that tasted amazing. I think everyone here gets what's going on but you, so I'll just say it."

She suddenly turns to Ryuko and kisses her, much to the shock of everyone, including the Unholy Trinity and even Ryuko, who was now stuck fighting back an erection as Rachel's tongue enters her mouth. Once Rachel was done, she smiles brightly at Finn and holds Ryuko's hand. "I'm leaving you, and I'm gonna be with Ryuko since she can cook, she cares enough to remember all the important things about me, and she helps me with my bullying problem."

At this point Finn's face was bright red with rage, his fists clenched tightly as if he was about to hit one of the two in front of him. "Come on Rachel, we're end game! You can't leave me for some dyke, you don't even like girls!" Rachel gives him a dumb look. "Do I celebrate Christmas Finn?" He huffs and nods like it was obvious. "Well duh! Everybody celebrates Christmas!" Rachel shakes her head and snuggles into Ryuko's side. "If you cared you'd know that I was Jewish and celebrate Hanukkah rather than Christmas, but I do still go to Christmas parties and open presents people got for me."

She then pulls Ryuko over to a seat and sits down in her lap, while the Unholy Trinity sit in the seats to their right, left, and behind them. "What the fuck is this? You hate them Rachel, why are they sitting next to you?" Ryuko ruffles Santana's hair and gets punched in the shoulder for it by said cheerleader. "We've all come to an understanding."

"You can't seriously buy this Rachel, they're just playing you, especially Ryuko! They're gonna betray you, just you watch, you know I'm right!" Rachel huffs and makes herself comfortable in Ryuko's lap. "No, no she won't, unlike you. You've had your fun with random slutty cheerleaders since you became the quarterback, a bad one at that."

Finn walks over and grab Rachel's wrist, trying to pull her out of Ryuko's lap. "We need to talk about this first, come on." Rachel pulls back, trying to get her wrist out of his grasp. "Finn you're hurting me, let go!" "No, not until we talk about this and you take me back!" Rachel grits her teeth and pulls hard, wrenching her hand from his grasp and pulling away before he could grab her again.

Ryuko gets up and puts Rachel down in her seat, staring down Finn with an angry look. "Don't you _ever_ grab Rachel like that again Finn." He gives her a glare and takes a step forward. "Get the hell out of my way, me and Rachel need to talk." He tries to push her to the side, only for her feet to stay planted while she leans a bit. "No, I don't think so, now back off before you get hurt." Finn crosses his arms with a smirk. "You won't hurt me, I'm the quarterback, hell you'd probably sleep with me behind Rach-" That was as far as he got before Ryuko punched him in the face, sending him to the ground.

She raised her fist to the downed boy, making him scoot back as he nurses his now broken nose. "How full of yourself can you get you little shit? I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last person on Earth, I'd rather kill myself." Mr Schuester then walks in to find Ryuko with a clenched fist and Finn on the ground with a broken nose. "What happened here?! I'm a few minutes late and people are already fighting! Ryuko, go to the principal's office immediately!"

Rachel springs up from her seat and looks at the teacher angrily. "Mr. Schuester, Ryuko was defending me from Finn after he grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go, if anything you should send _him_ to the principal!" The Unholy Trinity and a few others nod and voice their agreement, while Puck held up his phone. "Yeah dude, I recorded the whole thing, Finn's the one that fucked up!" Schuester shakes his head and points out the door. "Ryuko, go to the principal's right now, I'll be back later once I've heard Finn's side of the story."

Ryuko glares at him as she walks by, Rachel moving to follow her until she was stopped by Santana, who shook her head. "Let her do her thing Rachel, I doubt they'll do anything bad if Puck's got video, I'm still recording too so we can show off Schuester's hard on for Finn if we have to." Rachel sighs and nods, pouting as she sits in her seat. Glee was about to get significantly more boring today.


	8. Chapter 8

Well I'm happy to say we're getting closer to 10 chapters people, thanks for your support

And uh.. Sgt, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, saying something along the same lines of "This was good" while nice, does get a bit irritating after a few times

That being said praise is praise and he seems to be the only one not scared to say something, take his example and don't be afraid to leave a review guys

1 review for every new chapter isn't really nice to look at, 2 or 3 would be better, 4 would be amazing, so please do leave me something to look at ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to the show

/

Ryuko sighs and taps her foot on the floor as she awaits judgement from Principal Figgins, texting Rachel back and forth. _"I'd be so much happier if I was back there with you in my lap, I wish asshole hadn't ruined the moment."_ The text she gets back from Rachel makes her blush slightly. _"We both know why you'd be so happy, you want me in your lap so can hide your little friend with the ass you love so much rather than your hands~"_ Ryuko groans quietly to herself as she crosses her legs. _"Yeah, and now thanks to the way you worded that message I'm getting a hard on, the second I'm clear I'm rushing back there and I'm gonna drive you crazy."_

Ryuko looks up as a door opens to see Figgins, crossing her arms. "Well? Can I go now, there's students with video proof so I may as well, just ask for Puck." The man nods and waves his hand. "Yeah you can go, we'll be reviewing that footage though." Ryuko sighs in relief and quickly makes her way back to Glee, much to Schuester's displeasure. "What are you doing back here so early?"

Ryuko shrugs and goes back to Rachel, who stands up so Ryuko can sit down and she can get back in her lap. "Pending judgement, I put Puck in the spotlight since he said he was recording the whole thing." Finn's face goes red with anger when he hears this, which makes Ryuko smirk as she rests her chin on Rachel's shoulder, whispering quietly. "Stop grinding on my Rachel, before I paint your ass with cum right here and now."

Rachel shudders a bit in arousal and stops as she was asked to. "Look, I don't care about how much you favor Finn, I enjoy taking teachers like you down a few pegs by showing them their favoritism will get them nowhere. The reason Man Child over there is getting pissed is because he realizes he can't lie about this anymore." Puck nods and holds up his phone. "Yep, got it all on here, and this is going straight to Figgins."

Schuester walks over to Puck and gives him a curious look. "May I see this video Noah? I myself am curious to see if it's true." Puck shrugs and hands him his phone with the video pulled up, though after a few minutes Schuester looks confused. "Noah, what just happened to the video? Now I can't find it anywhere." Puck takes his phone back and growls in irritation. "You just deleted it you asshole! I can't believe you just did that!"

Ryuko glances over to Santana, who had her phone out recording the whole thing. She smirks and gives Santana a pat on the shoulder, as wel as a quiet thanks. "Nice to see someone's one step ahead of the assholes." Santana blushes a bit and points to Brittany. "Thank her, she's the one that gave me the idea." Ryuko smirks deviously and winks to Rachel, before kissing Brittany's cheek. "Thanks for helping me out Brittany, you're a lifesaver~"

The bubbly blonde is lost for words, blushing quite hard and looking down in embarrassment. "Y-you're welcome, but you didn't have to do that.. A-aren't you and Rachel an item now?" Rachel smiles and kisses her other cheek, making her jaw drop, as well as Santana's and Quinn's. "Actually I don't mind at all, in fact there's plenty of room in Ryuko's lap for you and me if you'd like to join me." Brittany squirms in place a bit and shakes her head. "N-not today, maybe next time though. Do we have any plans for after school?"

Ryuko gets a message on her phone, quickly reading it and smiling brightly. "Well we do now, looks like my friends came all the way from Japan to take their last year of school here like I did." Rachel looks at Ryuko curiously. "Your friends? Who are they? You've never told me about them."

Ryuko smiles happily to herself as they walk out to the parking lot, where two cars that were moving quite fast had just pulled in, two Nissan Skyline GT-Rs with one black and the other silver. They cars stop right next to Ryuko's own blue GT-R and the doors open, revealing two girls around Ryuko's age. "Yo Ryuko, hope you got our text." Ryuko runs up to them and hugs them. "Fuck yeah I did, and you're sooo on! Girls, meet Kizami and Manami, my best friends since I was in preschool."

Kizami had spiky black hair like Ryuko's, but it was more wild compared to Ryuko's well maintained spikes, and Manami's was like a mix of the two, but down past her shoulders and a bright white like snow. Rachel looks to Ryuko and the new girls with confusion. "Wait wait wait, what's going on later that you seem so excited about Ryuko?"

Ryuko grins like a kid in a candy store. "Well you saw my track for the T180 I built, but I've got a few more tracks farther back in the trees, like a simple oval track or a winding track in the woods. I've also got drones set up to capture the footage and to give a live feed on a screen at the start so people can watch the race." Santana was trying not to tap her foot as she listens, getting more and more hyped to see a race. "Yo let's get the Glee club and some other people and let's watch you race!"

Ryuko shakes her head and smiles softly. "Nah, I haven't gotten to practice racing much since about two weeks before school started, I gotta practice, but you can all come to watch me do that if you want." Rachel quickly nods and hops in Ryuko's passenger side seat, making her chuckle. "Well I'll see you three there, just follow the dirt path from my garage." She smirks to the two newcomers and quickly gets in her GT-R, causing them to get in theirs as well and speed off after Ryuko.

The Unholy Trinity watched as the group drift out into traffic, flooring it and letting their engines roar as they speed down the road weaving in and out of cars. "Ok remind me to ask Ryuko to teach me how to drive like that." Quinn nods slightly as she watches the cars drive away, while Brittany chuckles at the two. "You two and your love of nice cars, honestly I'm more interested in the girl behind the wheel."

/

 **Timeskip: 15 minutes later**

/

Ryuko and her friends pull into her garage and quickly get out, laughing happily as they hug each other. "Fuck that felt so good, I need to drive fast more often." Rachel gets out with her hair a bit messed up, but smiling nonetheless. "I texted my dads with the address to your garage, so they're gonna come watch along with the rest of the Glee club, according to Santana."

The former drift queen raises an eyebrow as she pops her hood to make sure everything is in working order. "Even Man Child? Meh, he's probably coming to make sure I lose, to try and take you back, or race me himself in that shitty truck of his." Rachel giggles while Kizami and Manami stare at Ryuko. "Who the fuck is Man Child?" "Yeah, he doesn't sound very attractive to me." Rachel sighs and shows them a picture of him, making them stare for a few second, before quickly dissolving into cackling laughter.

The laughter stops when Rachel suddenly grabs Ryuko and pushes her back onto the hood of her car and kisses her hard, getting her pelvis in between Ryuko's legs to give her free access to grind as she pleases. Everyone's eyes but Rachel's widen in shock, since they could all clearly see the bulge growing in Ryuko's pants. "Holy shit girl!" "Damn Ryuko you've got a keeper, she doesn't give a fuck about your dick!" Rachel grinds against Ryuko's bulge and smirks. "Not yet I haven't, but once I do she's gonna beg for more~"

Ryuko blushes hard as Rachel pins her bulge in between the diva's thighs, the only thing separating them being a few layers of clothes. "I-I think she reached her limit with the teasing." Rachel nods and immediately dips down to unzip Ryuko's jeans, making the poor girl blush hard as her cock is released from it's confines. "I won't have you fuck me yet but I'll be damned if I don't get a taste of your cum before you race." She then gives Ryuko's shaft a good lick before taking the first six inches, making Ryuko throw her head back and moan.

Rachel pulls off and smirks mischievously. "I've got no gag reflex Ryuko, we're both gonna enjoy this~ How big is it? Maybe 25 inches? Watch it disappear~" The girl then throws her mouth onto Ryuko's dick, making the futa in question curl her toes and clench her fists as everyone watches inch after inch disappear down Rachel's throat. "N-no fucking way.." "S-she's actually taking everything, damn.."

Though Ryuko quickly reacts when she hears people walking into the workshop, turning towards a line of toolboxes and leaning against them with her elbows on top as she shoves the rest of her dick into Rachel's throat. The diva's eyes roll into her head, but she pulls Ryuko's hips in every time she pulls away to try and get that cum she desires. "S-santana, Brittany, Quinn, you're all a bit early." Thankfully while Ryuko fucks Rachel's throat the Unholy Trinity stays where they are, blissfully unaware of the stuffing that was happening not thirty feet away.

Ryuko then covers her mouth as she feels Rachel rubbing and squeezing her balls, intending to bring her to a quick climax as the poor girl's cock starts to throb. "Ryuko, you ok? Your face is a bit flushed." She then moans softly as she unloads into Rachel's throat, the girl holding her breath as she swallows gallon after gallon. "Ohhh yeeeaaahhh~ Mmm, I'm just fine, thanks for asking." She makes sure to cum as hard as she could so she could finish giving Rachel what she wanted quickly.

After a distraction from Kizami and Manami, Ryuko pulls her cock out of Rachel's throat and sighs in relief as she puts her cock back in her jeans and zips them up while Rachel slowly stands up with a fairly large belly. "Oh man, I'm gonna be fat after this aren't I?" Unfortunately, the Unholy Trinity decided to turn around, all three jaws dropping as they see Rachel looking ready to drop twins. "W-what the fuck?!" "There's no way that could even be possible.." "Oh my god Ryuko, Berry was actually sucking that monster?!"

Ryuko blushes dark red while Rachel smirks victoriously. "Mhm, it was a bit difficult to breathe, but I've got no gag reflex. As for my belly, it's all cum. Oh, and speaking of that, seriously, is this gonna make me fat?" Ryuko shakes her head as she stands on weak legs. "N-no, for some reason everything in my cum goes to a woman's more.. 'Pleasing' assets." This seems to make Rachel smile brightly as she starts walking up the stairs. "I'm gonna let this digest, don't want anyone else seeing me like this right?"

Ryuko nods dumbly and slumps down in a chair, panting hard. "It should only take a few minutes Rachel.. Even though we were caught it was so fucking worth it, she's way too good at that.." Kizami and Manami laugh as more cars pull up, some being people from Glee like Puck and a few others, while others had some parents like Rachel's dads, and the last few for some reason had various jocks and cheerleaders, causing Ryuko to narrow her eyes dangerously. "I invited the Glee kids and Rachel's parents, what's up with the jocks?"

Santana looks them over growls in irritation. "Great, most are Finn's friends or homophobes, and there's Quinn's family.. Shit, how did they even hear about this?" She then gasps as another family walks in. "M-mami?! Papi?!" Ryuko looks at her curiously. "Wait, those two are your parents? Huh, not what I was expecting." Santana sighs and sits down in a chair next to Ryuko. "What exactly were you expecting Ryuko?" The young futq shrugs and leans back in her chair. "I honestly wasn't expecting anything, just, out of anything I could imagine it wasn't that."

Santana chuckles and punches her shoulder as everyone walks over, which prompts Ryuko to stand up. "Ok, so I invited the Glee kids and Rachel Berry's parents, but I didn't invite all of you. Let me guess; Finn Hudson?" Everyone nods, making Ryuko clench her fist. "Well next time don't listen to him. I'll let it slide this one time, but if you are _not_ invited next time I don't give a shit if your best friend or daughter is here, you're gone."

Quinn's mom looks at Ryuko with a bit of respect while her father glares at her. "And why should we listen to you fa-" That's as far as Russel Fabray got before Ryuko dashed forward and shoved her fist into his stomach, making him hack and sputter as he gets down onto his knees. "Rule number two: No racial or homophobic slurs on my property, I notice the majority of the jocks are either Finn's friends or homophobes like the asshole on the ground, keep your mouths shut."

Everyone nods quickly with fear showing in their eyes, while Rachel's parents walk over and shake her hand. "Damn kid you pack a punch! I'm Hiram Berry, this is my husband LeRoy." She shakes the other man's hand and smiles. "Nice to meet you both, though I figured it would be at Rachel's house and not before practice on my oval track." LeRoy chuckles and crosses his arms over his chest. "That being said, are you rich? You must be for all this stuff.

Ryuko shrugs and gestures all around her. "This was all earned through hard work, and built by me mostly. The lower level was here before, the upper living area was not." Hiram claps a hand on Ryuko's back, making her stagger slightly. "Well good on ya, Rachel texted us about the amazing breakfast you made her. Now.." He gets a bit closer and whispers into her ear "We'd better not be expecting grandkids Ryuko."

Ryuko's eyes widen and she shakes her head quickly. "N-no! No no no no definitely not yet!" "Good, it's far too soon for our little girl, Hiram would go ballistic." Ryuko shudders, but sighs in relief as Rachel comes down the stairs and hugs her. "Hey babe, met your parents." Rachel smiles brightly and goes to hug her dads. "Good! You're not dead either drama queen, see~?"

Ryuko grumbles to herself while Rachel giggles, pulling her in for a kiss once she was done hugging her dads. Kizami and Manami watch the pair in mild amusement until they take a headcount. "Ok ok, everyone take your cars down the dirt path and wait for me, Ryuko, and Manami to drive into the track, got it? Takeda's already down there at the oval track, she's got the flags." People start clearing out towards their cars, but Finn stays, smirking for some reason.

"How about we turn this into a bit of a race? A few of the jocks have some pretty fast cars that you've got no chance against, let them in too." Ryuko glances back to Manami and Kizami and smirks. "You know what? I accept, race starts in five minutes. Now get down to the track and out of my garage."

/

 **Timeskip: 5 minutes later**

/

After everyone was informed of what was happening, all drivers were on the track. Some of the jocks had sports cars, a few had muscle cars, but Ryuko and her friends were still in their GT-Rs. They all wait in a single line, watching as the light switches from red, to three yellows, and finally green. The second it hits green everyone punches it, the jocks managing to pull ahead. Ryuko answers a call coming in on her dash and smirks. "Ok, how are we gonna do this girls?" Kizami's voice rings through her car and she smirks, Kizami's plans were always so satisfying. "We're gonna hold back and make them think they've got this, on lap eighteen out of twenty we're just gonna smoke them and show them we've been fucking with them the whole time"

Manami comes in next and Ryuko could practically _hear_ the smirk on her face. "We gonna hit the NoS on them too? I've been wanting to see how fast my baby can really go~" Ryuko laughs and pulls up alongside them. "Oh I've been doing some serious upgrades girls, It's gonna take me from now until then to get the NoS ready." She sees both of their heads snap over to her direction as they pass lap two and she preps the tanks. "You've gotta be kidding me!" "Ryuko how much do you have?! I swear to god if you crash and blow us all up I am going to kill you!"

Ryuko smirks evilly as they pass lap five. "Why do you think it took me three minutes to tune up my engine~?" They both give her murderous glances as they focus on the road, keeping up with the jocks at a solid 100 mph. "I'm serious Ryuko, if you blow us up I will find your spirit and _murder_ you." "Yeah, this shit is insane!" Ryuko suddenly starts giggling. "It's not the amount girls, I've been playing with my chemistry set you could say, this stuff is _extremely_ concentrated, I removed a tank and put in a new one for stage two."

Meanwhile in the stands with the Unholy Trinity, Rachel observes Ryuko, Manami, and Kizami as drones focused on the cars. "They're talking about something, look at them closely." Quinn narrows her eyes and raises an eyebrow. "They are.. Did they seriously put phones in their dash?" Santana chuckles and leans against the railing as she watches. "Seems smart, don't wanna be on the phone at a time like this right?"

They talk amongst themselves as the racers come up on lap thirteen. "Ok Kizami, Manami, get your tanks ready and floor it!" The spectators focus their attention to the three GT-Rs as they suddenly start pushing ahead, the jocks trying to floor it to keep up with them. They had managed to keep up as lap fifteen comes along, going 110 mph, 120, 125. "They're keeping up with us, screw this! Hit it girls!"

The trio all smirk as they flick up two small hidden latches and hit the left buttons on their steering wheels once they hit a straight away, their cars roaring powerfully as they suddenly start gaining speed rapidly, with Ryuko pulling ahead going 145. They fly around the corner while still gaining speed, topping out at 150 as they hit lap sixteen. They continue to fly around the track for another two laps, being an entire half lap ahead of the jocks who were damaging their engines trying to catch up.

The second that Manami and Kizami cross the line for lap eighteen they hit stage two while leaving Ryuko behind, topping out at 170 after the first corner. "Oh girls, that was your first mistake, your second was thinking I wouldn't be trying to win~" The crowd watches in shock as Ryuko hits the other button, her exhaust spitting out blue flames from the back as her tires spin so fast around the first corner she actually had to take it while drifting.

Kizami and Manami had gotten around corner three while Ryuko rounds corner two, still speeding up. Once they had hit lap nineteen Ryuko was speeding through corner four at 185 miles an hour and her car was sounding more like a stock car than a GT-R. She topped out at 185 when she crossed the line into lap nineteen, not even bothering to drift and being forced back into her seat as she takes the inside turn.

"Holy shit this stuff is awesome!" Ryuko . laughs happily as she starts rapidly catching up to Kizami and Manami, getting around turn two as they hit turn three. "Ryuko what did you put in your car?!" "Is this not damaging the engine?!" As they crossed the finish line to start the last lap Ryuko came out of turn four, still catching up. "If I mixed it right it shouldn't be!"

The crowd watches on the edge of their seats as Ryuko, Kizami, and Manami all come out of turn four extremely close to each other, cheering as they all cross the finish line nearly a whole lap ahead of the jocks, who then blew out their piston rings because their rpms were way too high for their car to handle. Once they come to a stop and stop the flow of nitro to their engines they get out and hug each other while laughing. "Oh my god that was so easy!" "I can't believe they thought they could come to our track and win! So fucking stupid!"

Rachel and the Unholy Trinity run down from the stands as they all hear Takeda over the loudspeakers. "It's a three way tie between Ryuko, Kizami, and Manami, the jocks lose!" everyone but Finn, the jocks in the stands, and Mr. Fabray cheer and run down to the track as the jocks slowly coast across the finish line, with Rachel tackle hugging Ryuko and making them both fall over. Ryuko smiles and hugged Rachel tightly, and the would've kissed had Finn not stomped over.

"Rachel, this is getting ridiculous, stop messing around with her and get back with me already!" Rachel gives Finn a dull look as she snuggles into Ryuko. "Last I checked I dumped you for someone who actually cared about me for reasons other than my body." Finn stomps his foot on the ground like a toddler not getting a toy they want. "We didn't break up, we're just in the middle of an argument is all! Come on Rachel, what does she have that I don't?"

Rachel pulls up Ryuko's shirt a bit, running her hands along her toned abs much to everyone's shock. "Well for one she has a six pack. Two; she helps me with bullies. Three; she cares enough to remember my birthday. Four; her vegan meals could make a hardcore carnivore go vegan in a single bite." She then leans in and whispers to Ryuko. "And five; she's got a dick that is second to none~ Oh, and six; I'd rather have your kids than anyone else, would you like that~?"

Ryuko's face goes beet red as she glances at Rachel. "O-ok babe, not in front of everyone please, save it for later." Rachel nods and settles for kissing her girlfriend passionately, flipping off Mr. Fabray as she uses the remaining arm to hug Ryuko tightly. Ryuko eventually manages to stand up despite the energetic diva claiming her mouth, eventually breaking off the kiss for air. She then turns her gaze to Finn and smirks. "Congratulations, you now look like an even bigger idiot. Can't even race me yourself and lose, you sent your friends to lose for you."

Finn's face somehow goes even redder. "Shut up! I'll get Rachel back, just you watch!" Everyone watches as he storms off, getting in his truck and driving away. "Ok people, that's all for today, I think my girlfriend's parents want to have me over for dinner." Hiram chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "Can't believe you read me that easily, damn." They all watch as everyone leaves in their cars, Ryuko and Rachel waving to Santana, Quinn, and Brittany as they drive off.

Takeda comes down from her platform and hugs Ryuko. "Good job sweetie, though who's the cutie that was making out with you~?" Ryuko blushes as Rachel offers a hand to shake, which Takeda accepts. "I'm Rachel Berry miss.." "I'm Takeda Nakamura, Ryuko's mother." Rachel smiles and soon goes back to hugging Ryuko while the parents talk, deciding to cuddle in Ryuko's car with the window down so they'd hear whether dinner was a yes or no.

The kiss starts getting heated, with Rachel in Ryuko's lap pinning her hands to her ass, until they heard Hiram coughing to get their attention. Rachel stops kissing and turns around, but doesn't let Ryuko's hands move an inch. "Hey Dad, can Ryuko come over for dinner?" He crosses his arms and nods. "Yes she can, but as far as I know she needs her hands on the steering wheel if she wants to drive you both there." Rachel giggles and lets Ryuko's hands go, making Hiram nod in approval.

They both sigh in relief as he walks away with LeRoy, Takeda coming over this time as Rachel moves Ryuko's hands back. "Guess I'll see you later Ryuko." Rachel smiles and nods. "I won't keep her too long, I'm sure you'll want the other mother of your child home as soon as possible." Takeda's eyes widen and she moves a hand down to her stomach. "I-I guess Ryuko told you huh?" Rachel nods and smiles. "Well yeah, she told me about her dick so she'd tell me about you, I don't mind though. In fact, I plan on having your daughter's children as well~"

She grinds into Ryuko's lap, making the young futa moan loudly. "R-rachel, it's way too early to get you pregnant, t-the school year just started." Rachel gives her a mischievous look and bounces in her lap. "Get me to my house for dinner before I decide it's the perfect time~." Takeda giggles as Ryuko nods, quickly making sure Rachel was buckled in before starting the drive to Rachel's house. She watches Ryuko's car drive down the dirt path, and then pull onto the road. "Oh my little Ryuko, you've grown into an amazing girl.. I'm sure you'll make your growing harem very happy."

/

Ok guys, I seriously hope you enjoy this chapter, I hit 4,800 words just for all of you! ^-^

Now I'm going to address the elephant in the room. In my story I do intend to make changes that deviate from the normal story. For example, Quinn didn't get pregnant and didn't give birth to Beth, she's still a virgin, as are the rest of the Unholy Trinity. Nobody wants to imagine Finn fucking anyone after all.

Now that that image is stuck in your head, I'm gonna hope you enjoyed my first ever race scene (it was probably bad) and go to bed, see ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I'm happy to have gotten some feedback about the race from at least one person, and they're right, it _was_ a bit unrealistic

And I suppose some of you might be wondering who Kizami and Manami are, they're good friends of mine, and you should check them out on Deviantart, Kizami has Manami mentioned in plenty of her pictures

Her name on there is KizamiWhiteFang, while mine is SuperRyuko... I need to get core membership and change my name at some point

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to the show

/

Ryuko sat at the table next to Rachel as she enjoys dinner with her and her parents, smiling brightly. "This food is really good, I can't help but want to grab more." Rachel giggles and nods happily, wrapping an arm around Ryuko. "That's my dads for you, always trying their hardest." The two men at the table chuckle and nod with a twinkle of pride in their eyes. "Well we can't be outdone by Ryuko, or you'll never stop by for dinner when you two get married."

Ryuko's face goes bright red while Rachel gasps. "C-come on, we just got together officially today, we're not even thinking about stuff like that yet! She may be amazing, remembers everything important that I tell her, cares about me greatly, cooks great vegan food.. Actually, can we talk about marriage Ryuko?" Ryuko's blush gets darker, making her face a fiery red. "R-rachel, come on, give me a break here, I came to eat with your parents."

Rachel gives her a lewd smirk, but before she could do anything Hiram clears his throat. "Yeah, let's give Ryuko a bit of a break from the teasing, you shouldn't be thinking of getting married just yet." The diva simply pouts at her dad, before nodding. "Fine fine, but can she stay the night? We've already slept together naked, she won't take advantage." Ryuko's jaw drops and she turns to Rachel with a look of alarm, unable to say anything due to her shock. "You never told us about that Rachel, you really should've."

While Rachel talks to her parents, Ryuko slips lower into into her chair. _'This diva is gonna kill me from embarrassment, she really will.'_ "N-not to be rude, but I don't really want to stay over, we just met and me and Rachel have only been truly together for less than a day." LeRoy and Hiram look at each other for a few seconds, before looking back to Ryuko. "That's understandable I suppose, but we'd like to get to know you better, you can stay if you want."

Ryuko sighs and looks down at her empty plate. "I don't think I will, thanks for the offer though." Rachel looks at Ryuko in shock, not believing what she just heard. "W-wait, what? Ryuko, why wouldn't you want to stay? We get to sleep in the same bed and everything." Ryuko gives Rachel a serious look, and she decided to stop speaking. "You're pushing us along too fast, I am by no means perfect, and we can talk about why later. For now, I'll stay a bit longer and we can talk tomorrow."

Rachel sighs and nods, grabbing her plate and Ryuko's and putting them in the sink. "Let me show you my room at least, come on." Ryuko nods softly and follows Rachel up to her room, looking around in curiosity. "Well I thought the star on the door was kinda cute, but your parents really support your dream huh? All sorts of stuff for singing here." Rachel nods and sits down on the bed. "So why exactly don't you want to stay? There's gotta be another reason."

Ryuko sighs and sits down on the bed next to Rachel. "Well, it's Kizami and Manami. Let's just say they used to hang out with bad people and ended up betrothed to a real asshole, who just so happened to be the Drift King at the time. It was simple, if I won, I got his title and his girls, he won, he got me. I won, so now they're.." Rachel nods in understanding and leans back on the bed. "Now they're betrothed to you, but they seem to be ok with me, why?"

Ryuko raises an eyebrow. "Rachel, once I get used to sex I would _destroy_ them if they didn't share me, so they've decided to share me with people if they like them, and they like you." Rachel blushes a bit and squirms in place. "You wanted to make sure I was ok with that before I let you stay over?" Ryuko blushes and nods nervously. "I-I know polygamy isn't exactly a common thing in America, but in Japan it's a bit more common." Rachel smiles and hugs Ryuko tightly, causing the street racer to smile.

Ryuko sighs softly and hugs Rachel back, running a hand through her hair. "You win, I'll stay the night, don't play with me while I sleep though." Rachel giggles and hugs her tighter, causing Ryuko to groan in pain a little. "O-ow, easy on the ribs babe, still recovering from the car crash." Rachel immediately lets go and looks at Ryuko in concern. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, are you ok? Did I break anything? Do you need any-mmnf!" Rachel is cut off when Ryuko covers her mouth with her hand. "Calm down, I'm fine, ok? Still sore is all."

She lets go of Rachel's mouth and the diva huffs. "You didn't have to cover my mouth like that, all you needed to do was tell me." Ryuko couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "You were gonna go into one of your panic rants, I wouldn't have been able to get a word in Rachel." Before Rachel can retort Ryuko gives her a look, making her close her mouth. "Good, now let's rest, I wanna see how comfy your bed is."

/

 **Timeskip: The next day**

/

Ryuko yawns quietly and slowly opens her eyes, finding herself in bed naked with an equally naked Rachel next to her once again, making her smile. She cuddles up to her diva a bit more and sighs softly. _'Wait, since when did she become_ my _diva?'_ After another minute Rachel wakes up as well, stretching and pressing herself into Ryuko's chest. "Good morning Ryuko, sleep well?" She nods and kisses Rachel's cheek happily, wearing a huge smile on her face. "Yep, and I'm definitely ready for Friday, this has been a hectic first week."

Rachel nods and sits up, allowing the covers to fall and show her breasts. "Yeah, I can't imagine the school's made a great first impression on you." Ryuko chuckles a little and stretches, popping her back and sighing in relief. "Fuck I needed that so bad, you ready?" The diva nods and jumps out of bed, revealing her entire body to Ryuko. "Definitely, I think I'm gonna bust out my sexy clothes today just for you~" Ryuko then gets out of bed as well, smirking as she saw Rachel's eyes wandering downward. "I can't wait to see babe, I'm gonna go shower first, ok?" Rachel nods and stares at Ryuko's ass as she walks into the bathroom, biting her lip. "That girl is mine, and I will have her inside of me at some point or I'll go crazy.."

/

 **Timeskip: 40 minutes later**

/

Ryuko and Rachel get out of Ryuko's car and smile as they look at the school, giggling to themselves. "Oh they have no idea what's about to happen~" "Nope, not one bit." They look at each other and start growing mischievous grins, deciding to waste a bit of time by making out on the hood of Ryuko's car. Rachel was now wearing tight jeans that showed off her ass, hips, and thighs, and a black shirt that showed off her soft stomach. She was happy she had grabbed what she called her 'sexy clothes' because Ryuko seemed to get more and more into the kiss by the second.

They were about to start running each other's hands along their bodies, but someone smacked Ryuko's ass and got her to snap out of it, making her jump away a bit in the process. "Ow! The fuck?!" She turns around only to come face to face with Manami and Kizami, who were smirking playfully. "You two having fun?" "Yeah, you looked like you were about to start fucking in the parking lot." Ryuko and Rachel blink a few times, before blushing bright red once they realize they were right..

They pat out any wrinkles in their clothes and try to act like nothing happened, and Ryuko gives her friends a curious look. "Wait, why are you here?" The smirks on Kizami's and Manami's faces grow larger, and Ryuko's jaw drops. "No fucking way, you're going to school here?!" They nod and hug Ryuko tightly, causing Rachel to giggle. "Ryuko told me about you two, don't I get a hug?" Kizami peels away from the hug and presses against Rachel, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "No, but I can give you something better~"

Rachel's eyes widen greatly as she finds herself kissing Kizami, her surprise being overshadowed by the amazing feeling of the kiss, it was almost as good as kissing Ryuko. After a few more minutes of kissing and switching partners around they finally stopped, red faced and panting. "T-that was amazing, I'm so glad I met you Ryuko." Ryuko smiles happily at Rachel and hugs her again, giggling softly to herself. "Well I'm glad I met you too Rachel, now let's get to class before we do something not fit for public eyes shall we?"

They all nod and finally start walking to the school side by side, though once they got to their lockers they split up a bit. "Did you guys purposely grab lockers close to ours?" Kizami and Manami nod with sly grins on their face, making Ryuko roll her eyes. She was about to wrap her arms around Rachel again, but she noticed Finn stomping down the hallway with some of his friends, slushies in hand. She keeps an eye on them to see where they were going, shocked to see that the jocks were going for Kizami and Manami while only Finn went for her. "Shit, Kizami, Manami, move now!"

The girls quickly duck out of the way just as the slushies are thrown their way while Ryuko crosses her arms and Rachel stands next to her as Finn walks over with his slushie. "Move Rachel, this dyke needs to be taught a lesson." Ryuko looks at Rachel and smirks in an almost evil way, quickly throwing out her palm towards Finn's face as a bright light flashes from the cuff of her sleeve. The move completely surprises Finn, blinding him and sending him stumbling back as Ryuko quickly grabs his slushie and throws it at him instead.

Everyone in the hallway stares in shock at Ryuko as she rolls up her sleeve, showing some off invention with an extremely high power flash bulb at the end. "Pretty cool right? It's like a hidden blade, if I bend my wrist the right way then it goes off" She demonstrates by moving her wrist like she did before, making the light flash twice and light up the hallway even though it was bright outside. Ryuko quickly moves back to Rachel and the others and gives them each a kiss. "Now I gotta run, Finn will be on a war path, but I'll see you later ok?"

Just as she starts running down the hall Finn's eyes finally recover, his face turning red with rage as he chases after Ryuko. "Come on, let's get this bitch!" Ryuko couldn't help but laugh as she was chased through the halls of the school, though she grew a bit more concerned when other jocks from the football team that hated her joined in the chase as well. Eventually she was forced outside and onto the football field, where the cheerleaders and some other members of the football team were practicing.

The Unholy Trinity watch in surprise as Ryuko runs onto the field being chased by nearly the entire football team, and then they look forward at the other players on the field and saw they had noticed too, and they had a mean look in their eyes. They suddenly start charging Ryuko as she runs towards them, causing Ryuko to sigh and shake her head. Now all the cheerleaders were watching, and their jaws drop as Ryuko starts running faster rather than trying to turn away.

As the first jock comes at her, Ryuko charges straight into him and knocks him on his ass, shocking even Coach Sylvester, who was watching with her cheerleaders. The second jock comes out of nowhere, tackling Ryuko from the left only to get spun around when he grabbed her and sent flying off to the right as she keeps going. Now there were two left running at her, forming a wall she didn't plan on going around, instead she decides to go with the more brutal option.

Everyone watches silently as Ryuko jumps up into the air, grabs the jocks by the face, and shoves their heads into the ground with as much force as she could muster (Think about what Broly did to Goten and Trunks in Broly: Second Coming, that's what Ryuko did.) Since they were all running at each other pretty quickly this was an extremely hard impact, while Ryuko used her remaining momentum to flip forward and land on her feet in the end zone. "Whoo! Touchdown mother fuckers, you can't touch this!"

She then smirks and leans down as if to sprint right at the jocks that chased her, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "It's times like this that you have to ask yourself; Do I feel lucky?" She then pops her neck as her smirk grows. "Well, do ya?" The jocks all turn and run away from her, leaving only a glaring Finn. "You may be heavy Hudson but I can still run you over like that piece of shit you drive around town." His face turns cherry red and he clenches his fist, before flipping her the bird. "This isn't over dyke, I'll get Rachel back from you, just you watch!"

Ryuko huffs as Finn walks away, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "The middle finger, real mature lard ass, we'll see how you like it when I break the fucking-Hi Coach Sylvester! I didn't see you there!" While Ryuko was grumbling to herself, Coach Sylvester had made her way over to her. "I can imagine you didn't, you were too busy plowing through the football team like a fat man in an all-you-can-eat buffet." Ryuko laughs nervously and rubs the back of her head nervously. "Hehehe, I'm in deep shit aren't I?"

Coach Sylvester chuckles and nods with crossed arms. "Hell yeah you are, you scared off the entire football team singlehandedly. Though we've gotta take you to the nurse just to make sure you didn't injure yourself, and you might even have a position on the football team." Just as she starts dragging Ryuko away, Rachel, Kizami, and Manami run outside to see a few jocks in full football gear groaning in pain on the ground. "Holy shit, what did she do?" "Probably beat them at their own game, Ryuko's been in much more serious shit than this."

Rachel stares at the two in curiosity. "What do you mean? You're talking about back in Tokyo right?" They both nod and sigh, with Kizami staring Rachel in the eyes. "Yeah, when you take the title of Drift King away from a member of the Yakuza, the son of the leader of all people, shit tends to go south fast." Rachel stares at Ryuko as she walks away with Coach Sylvester in a mixture of shock and sadness. "I was wondering why it was so easy for her to fight through the pain." Kizami nods and pats Rachel's back comfortingly. "The asshole nearly raped us, but Ryuko saw that and snapped, she then beat the shit out of him, shrugging off anything he did to her."

Rachel gives Kizami and Manami a big hug and a soft smile. "Let's go see what happened, and I'm sure Santana was recording it on her phone too." They nod and follow Rachel as she walks in the direction of the main office, sure that Ryuko would be taken there and determined to make sure she wouldn't be punished for what she did. _'Oh Ryuko, things are never going to be easy with you, are they?'_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, we finally made it to Chapter 10 for this story ^-^

I'm quite happy that a lot of you stuck around to read this, especially since I know jack shit about Glee besides what I read in other stories on here

Also, please don't take what I do in these stories too extremely, like the Speed Racer thing I don't intend to pursue that kind of stuff too much, Ryuko will be messing with that stuff when she wants to

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to the TV show

/

Ryuko sat in the Main Office for the second time this week for something she didn't even start, and she wasn't very happy about it. Principal Figgins was a little hesitant about walking over to her, Ryuko was radiating anger. "Well your story checks out with what your friends told me, you can go now Ryuko." The girl then quickly gets up and walks out of the office before she did something stupid. "Next time if I don't cause the problem I just won't come, this is getting ridiculous."

Once she gets out she sees her friends right outside the door, smiling softly at them. "Hey girls, miss me while I was gone?" Rachel giggles softly and lightly punches her shoulder. "Oh shut up, when Santana and the others told us what happened we thought you had broken something." Ryuko shrugs and gives them her signature grin. "Nah, they were a bunch of pushovers, I wouldn't break a bone plowing through them." She then hears footsteps coming from down the hallway, looking towards them to see none other than the Unholy Trinity. "That's believable, that was the happiest I've seen you look so far."

Ryuko chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of her head in slight embarrassment. "Oh, you three saw that too huh?" Brittany giggles and nods with a smile. "I'm surprised you managed to plow through all those idiots without football gear though, you're absolutely ridiculous." Santana and Quinn nod in unison while Kizami pats Ryuko's shoulder. "Well, we should be getting to Glee, right? You've been sitting in the office for a while." Ryuko sighs and nods, popping her back. "Yeah, I hate sitting down for too long. You two gonna be joining Glee with me?"

Kizami and Manami smile and nod, giving her a thumbs up which made her grin. "Alright then, let's get a move on then. Are they waiting for us?" Santana starts walking down the hall and nods, leading the small group down the hall. "Yeah, been waiting for five minutes actually." Ryuko groans and quickens her pace. "Then we should hurry, I don't wanna get kicked out of the club." Everyone nods and starts to run down the hall, quickly getting to the auditorium and immediately having all eyes on them once they entered. "Damn girl, getting into trouble a little too much, aren't we?"

Ryuko grits her teeth and tries to ignore that remark. "Stuff it Mercedes, I don't wanna hear your shit." The girl laughs and crosses her arms. "What? Don't wanna get bitched out for doing something stupid again?" Ryuko turns to her and starts walking towards her with a dangerous look, making her back up a bit. "I don't wanna get bitched out for doing something stupid again when I didn't do it, _again_. You wonder why more people don't wanna join Glee, this is the reason, people get on your case for everything. I come here to sing, not get bitched out by some ditz who thinks she's hot shit but can't sing lead worth a damn."

Ryuko then turns and walks away, leaving a shocked Mercedes behind as she sits down in a chair, with Rachel soon sitting down in her lap. "Is my lap really that comfy?" Rachel giggles and nods happily, hugging Ryuko and smiling widely as she feels Ryuko hugging her back. Rachel then leans in and whispers into Ryuko's ear in a tone that made her wanna throw the diva into the ground and rail her right then and there. "Yes, though something's poking me, maybe it's something to hold onto so I don't slip off~"

Ryuko pulls Rachel tighter against her body so she could feel her heartbeat. "Keep it coming Rachel, you'll lose your first to me right here and now~" They stare into each other's eyes with intense love and lust, so much in fact that they didn't notice Manami and Kizami sit next to them, while the Unholy Trinity sits behind them, with Kizami whispering into their ears. "I dunno about you two, but maybe you shouldn't be making kids in front of Glee?" This makes Rachel and Ryuko chuckle nervously, with Rachel now trying to hide the massive bulge underneath her. "S-she's a bit difficult to hide right now.."

Kizami looks under her and smirks. "I can see that, you're gonna share that with us, right~? It's been a little while since me or Manami got a taste~" The two girls blush tomato red, trying to calm down enough so Ryuko could stand up. Unfortunately for them, Finn decided to walk over and start talking to Rachel. "Rachel, can we please talk?" The diva sighs and shakes her head, clinging to Ryuko. "No Finn, I won't get back together with you, I'm happy with Ryuko." This causes the man child to stomp his foot while his face burns red with anger. "No you're not, you're just doing this to hurt me!"

Rachel glares at him and hugs Ryuko tighter. "What? You don't think someone else wants to treat me better than you?" This makes Finn huff and nod. "Well duh, nobody even wants you." The entire room goes dead silent, the only sound anyone could hear was a bit of shuffling as Ryuko gets up and puts Rachel down where she sat before, her erection thankfully gone. "Is that truly what you think of Rachel?" Finn's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "N-no, Rachel, I didn't mean it like that, I promise!" That was all he managed to say before Ryuko grabbed him by the face and drove him into the ground back first.

"You will never talk that way about her, _ever!_ You have no right to ask her to be your girlfriend after that, she's mine, got it?!" Finn glares up at Ryuko, biting her finger to make her let him go. "Ow! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He then gets up and gets in her personal space, trying to intimidate her. "Rachel will always come back to me, we're end game, and I'm not gonna let some stupid dyke get in the way of that." He then backhands her across the face, making everyone gasp, while Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel had to hold back Manami and Kizami from tearing him to shreds.

They stop trying to kill Finn when Ryuko starts to chuckle, and Finn backs away when it turns into a laugh. "Hahahaha! You thought that was gonna hurt?! Hahaha!" Kizami and Manami smirk and pull the girls away slightly and whispering to them. "Don't worry, it's just an act. She does have a habit of getting seriously involved in her role though." Ryuko grins in a more feral way and starts walking towards Finn, laughing maniacally. "You had the audacity to hit me, now I get to really attack you~ Oh how I wonder what your blood will taste like, I hope it satisfies me~"

Hearing this makes Finn go white as a sheet, turning and tripping over chairs as he scrambles to get out of the room. "You're fucking crazy, stay away from me!" Ryuko kept laughing the entire time he was running, and once he was a fair distance from the room, she finally stopped and released a sigh of relief. "Oh fuck that felt good, I needed to let out some of my inner crazy." Tina stares at Ryuko in shock at her 180 degree personality shift. "H-hold on, that was all just some act?"

Ryuko smirks and flashes her canines, making her seem a bit more feral. "Mhm, you can all applaud now, but I won't sign autographs~" Brittany starts to clap while giggling, which makes Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Manami, and Kizami start to clap as well. "That was actually insane." "I thought you'd lost it for a second." "I love watching you do that." "Broadway level acting, you need to teach me how to do that!" Ryuko couldn't help but laugh, not the insane one like earlier, but a happier one.

She turns her now confidence filled gaze towards Mercedes, smirking at her. "That's why you suck at solos, at least Rachel and I have substance, you just wanna be in the spotlight. If you want a solo, earn one, truly want it and not the attention it brings." With that, she goes over to the girls, chuckling and sitting back down. "Now hopefully I don't get sent to the principal's office again."

/

 **Timeskip: After Glee Club**

/

Ryuko and the girls were currently hanging out at her garage once again, talking and laughing happily for a few minutes before they decide to talk about serious issues. "So what was up with the snap Ryuko?" "Yeah, you're usually levelheaded and cool about most things, so why did you do that to Finn?" Ryuko sighs and wraps an arm around Rachel, looking quite protective. "Well he's trying to steal my girl from me, and saying nobody wanted her while doing that just made me lose it. Rachel's smart, funny, and very sexy, she just needs to stop wearing those clothes."

Rachel couldn't help but blush a bit at hearing this, clinging to Ryuko. "Y-you shut up Ryuko." This causes Santana to laugh, smirking at Rachel. "Looks like someone's finally done the impossible and tamed the diva, what's next, gonna part the Red Sea~?" Ryuko directs a smirk in Santana's direction, making her shiver a bit. "Nah, maybe next I'll get the feisty Latino, the HBIC, and the cute bubbly blonde to become friends with the social pariah, oh wait, I already did~"

This causes everyone to pause, especially Rachel. _'Oh my god, she actually did do that didn't she? And only in a matter of days..'_ "Ok fine, you got me there. So anymore secrets? I doubt this garage is all you have on this land." Ryuko gives her a strange look and a devious smirk. "Let's just say I've earned a _lot_ of money racing, I also go poking around abandoned airfields and battlefields from World War 2." She then leans back and puts her hands behind her head. "I had a massive warehouse made a mile into the forest, as well as a runway a few miles long so I could take off and land in whatever the hell I wanted."

Rachel's jaw drops when she hears this. "You can _fly?!_ When were you gonna tell us this?!" The Unholy Trinity nod in agreement and stare at her intently. "Well I was gonna suit you all up in suits and oxygen masks and fly you up in some bombers I recovered, fixed up, and improved." Kizami chuckles and nods. "Yeah, she's a great pilot and even greater with tools, she's got a Superfortress that she fitted some spare Vulcans to, along with much better, more reliable engines and armor."

This is the point Ryuko clamps a hand over Kizami's mouth and glares at her. "Why oh why would you tell them that?!" Quinn stares at Ryuko like she was insane, and she had every right to do so. "Hold on, _Vulcans?!_ as in huge gatling gun things that rotate and shoot shit tons of big bullets?!" Ryuko nods and laughs nervously as she feels the girls stare at her intensely. "Yeah, grabbed them from some abandoned American SPAAs and slapped them onto one of two B-29 bombers I recovered and managed to move here.. Seriously, please don't tell anyone? I'll probably get arrested and then some."

Brittany snaps out of her shock and looks out a window into the woods, noticing that it was too thick to see very far. "How did you even move not one, but _two_ of the biggest World War 2 bombers America had ever made from wherever the hell you found them to Lima, Ohio?" "Um... Very carefully, that's all I'll say. I only messed with one of them, the other is still fresh out of World War 2. I've got a few more big ones in there with it, as well as smaller planes and tanks, the warehouse is absolutely massive."

Santana rubs her temples and groans. "I feel a headache coming on, you've been all over the world, haven't you?" Ryuko nods and chuckles a bit. "Mhm, even picked up a few pieces of experimental technology along the way, but you'll see later, lots of the stuff is still getting fixed up. That bomber is all I allowed myself to have fun with, everything else is just getting replacement parts." She then starts walking towards the kitchen with a sway in her hips that drove Rachel insane. "I'll make you all some dinner, I know Quinn wants a bacon burger or something and Santana wants something like Breadstix."

Brittany yells out to Ryuko after she had turned the corner. "I wanna try the tofu burger Rachel was bragging about!" Ryuko flashes a thumbs up behind the corner, before getting to work and leaving the girls to talk about her. "I don't even wanna know how much money she has.. Restoration projects like that aren't cheap, and it's worse if you have to keep people's mouths shut too." Santana nods softly and sighs. "Yeah, you're right Britts, but Ryuko hasn't lied to us so far I guess, we may as well trust that she's not gonna go nuts with that stuff."

This makes Manami and Kizami smile. "Yeah, she usually only tinkers and works on that stuff, she refuses to use it unless it's in full working order, not a second before." "Honestly it's a really annoying habit of hers, she'll wait for a month to test something that's perfectly fine just so she can go through every possible safety check imaginable." Rachel shakes her head softly with a small smile on her face. "Well at least we'll be safe, but let's keep this stuff a secret no matter what, this is very serious."

Everyone nods to this and continues to make small talk until Ryuko comes back fifteen minutes later with the food. "Ok girls, dig in, I put a lot more work into making these amazing than I usually do." This makes Rachel's jaw drop. "H-hold on, the amazing tofu burger you cooked for me was _minimal effort?!_ I wouldn't be able to find something better in a five star restaurant!" This makes Ryuko smirk as she sets Rachel's burger in front of her, giving everyone else their food as well. "Then eat it and tell me what you think~"

Everyone watches Rachel take a bite out of her tofu burger, watching her eyes almost literally light up. They're surprised when she puts it down however, watching her stand up and walk over to Ryuko. "Um.. Was it not good? I can go back into the kitchen and try something else if you-" She's cut off by Rachel pushing her down onto the floor with strength she didn't know the diva had, watching the girl straddle her with a massive blush. "R-rachel, wait wait wait, not here, don't.. Don't... O-oh fuck... Rachel~"


End file.
